What is family?
by joeface21
Summary: idk what to put here this is my first fanfic so please enjoy rated T for future purposes
1. Chapter 1

_These events start on the episode "garnet's universe" when garnet is still on her mission and amethyst and pearl are nowhere to be found._

I looked around the small town for some one to give me directions to this boy named Steven Universe. I finally find a man that works at a deep fryer restaurant, "excuse me sir? Do you know where I can find Steven Universe?"I asked. The man smiled "sure do. He lives over on the beach in a house under that cliff."the man says pointing at a cliff with a light house on it. "Thank you sir have a good day."I replied with a polite smile. I started to walk away when the man asked. "what business do you have with him?". "I'm an old relative". I lied. "Oh well then he'll be excited see you again. Say hello for me to him would ya?". The man said with a happy grin. "I will, thanks for the info"i replied. I walked down the boardwalk to the beach and then towards the beach-house mentioned earlier. As I got closer I felt the presence of a gem which was expected but there was only one when there were reports of multiple. As I got closer to the house my casual walk turned into a slow stealth walk. I got to the stairs and crept up as quietly as possible but when I got to the top I was surprised to see a cute chubby kid in my face with a huge grin on his face. "Reports are incorrect" I said in my mind. I stood up lowering my guard towards the child even though he was the source of the presence. I lower myself to one knee to got his eye line and ask him his name in a polite voice "are Steven Universe?". "Yeah who are you?" he replied keeping his grin on his face. "I'm Obsidian, its good to meet a nice gem for once." I replied sighing. "So why are you here to see me, and why do you have hood on?" he asked. "I'm here because I got reports that other gems were on this planet and I needed to make sure what side there on. The hood thing how ever is a different story and id rather not talk about it" I said "Anyway, are there any others with you living here?" I asked a little concerned that he was all alone. Yeah there's Pearl ,Amethyst ,and Garnet. "Hmm three others huh, where are they now?" I asked a little less concerned now. "Garnet is on a mission and pearl and amethyst are in there rooms I think but they haven't come out all day." He replied with a little sadness. Sympathy overcame me as I said "well my mission is done now and since I'm new would you like to show me around town?" He lit up as I said this and yelled "Yes!"

we started walking down the beach towards the boardwalk. I asked him "So what is there to do here? It doesn't look like there is much to do.". "What do you mean? There's tons of stuff to do but first I'm hungry so we're going to the big doughnut." He said holding his stomach as it growled. I chuckled a little "I've heard of doughnuts before but I didn't try any because I realized they were unhealthy but one shouldn't hurt.". We walked up and went into the shop to see two people arguing about clean up duty for a spilled drink on the floor. They shut up when they heard the door ring when we closed it. "Oh hi Steven, how are you" the female blonde said. "Hi Sadie, I'm okay. How about you?"he asked back. "I'm fine, but who's your friend in the hood?" she asked. "Who cares?" the male that I completely forgot was standing there said. "Stop being such a jerk, I'm just being polite." she said with some anger but quickly turned to a smile as she turned to me. "So whats your name?". "I'm Obsidian, I'm Stevens uncle." I said as I crossed my fingers behind my back so Steven could see. He caught on and continued to expand on the subject. "Yea he was living in a different country for a while but missed me so he came back." Winking at me as he said it. "Anyway he said hes never had a doughnut so I brought him here to get some." he explained. "So can we get 2 Bavarian Crème filled doughnuts please?". "Sure thing there coming right up!" Sadie said as she grabbed them and put them in a bag. "thanks!" Steven said a huge smile. We walked outside to the railing and leaned on it and looked at each other. "Here you go this one is yours." Steven said as he handed it to me I grabbed it delicately know that if grabbed it to hard it would burst. I took a bite and it was delicious the crème made it even better it was so good I scarfed it down in seconds. "Best food I've had in years if I do say so myself." I said feeling very satisfied. I realized it was getting dark and it looked like it was time to take Steven home. "Hey I gotta get you home before the other gems see your gone and get worried.". "Okay." Steven said with a tinge of sadness. We started down the beach to the beach-house as we got closer I felt the presence of three other gems and I stopped realizing that maybe this wasn't the right time to meet them. "Hey Steven I cant go any further okay?". "Why?" he asked. "Because this isn't the time to meet the others especially because its late, look I'll stay in town for while so we can still hang out okay? Oh and here." I said as I gave him an earpiece and distress beacon. "When you leave for missions take these with you in-case you and your friends get into some serious trouble. And I promise to be as fast as I can reaching you. Oh and don't tell them about me just yet or show them the tech I gave you okay? Id rather not get in a fight with people you love, believe me I know how that feels." I explained to him and then I ruffled his hair. "Okay see you tomorrow Obsidian!" Steven said running to his house and I waved to him until he was out of sight.

_I hoped you liked it its my first fanfiction ever so there will probs be some errors so sorry in advance. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. I like criticism because it shows where I need improvement. Also a side-note if you want some of your oc's in this story please don't hesitate to say something .ill be introducing other oc's of my own into the story slowly because the story would be to fast if they were all introduced at the beginning so over time there are spots open for other characters. Thanks in advance and see ya next ime_

_-Joe_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I walked in to the big doughnut. The door rung as it closed behind me "Hi again!" Sadie said while the male known as Lars was stocking the shelves. "Oh hello, Sadie was it?" I asked. She nodded politely with a slight grin "so what will it be today?". "One of the ones I had yesterday. Bavarian crème was it? Yes I think I'm infatuated with the taste." I said chuckling a little. "Here you go that will be 3 dollars." I handed her the money and grabbed the delicious treat and went outside and ate while looking over the railing onto the morning horizon. "Quite the sight. Its a good thing this planet survived the war." I thought to myself while eating. I finished my doughnut and threw the wrapper in the garbage. "Hey there you are!" said someone behind me. It was Steven barreling towards me with his chubby legs. He had a huge grin on his face, it seems he is happy to see me. "Well, well, well. What are we doing up so early?" I asked with smile while ruffling his hair. "I'm going for breakfast! I usually go to the big doughnut for it."he said excited for his meal. "Really? I just came out of there a minute ago. Hurry up and grab your doughnut ill wait here for you." I said. He lit up and ran inside yelling "be right back!" two minutes later he came out with a jelly filled doughnut already eating some of it and dropping some onto his clothes. I started laughing a little, he did too and for a second we just both sat there laughing. After calming down from the fun Steven asked "Obsidian?". "Yes" I replied waiting for a question of some sorts. "Where are you from?"he asked in sort-of serious tone. "Well like most gems I'm from Home-world. But I left because I didn't like what we were doing to the universe. I flew in space for years until I came here. I crash landed in Europe and started blending in with society. Eventually I came to America looking for a new home, which I lived in for a long time until I heard rumors of you guys. So I came here to see if you were a threat to the planet but obviously I was wrong." I answered with honesty. He looked at me with those huge cute eyes and asked "so your not here to attack us?" I looked at him in the eyes (even though he cant see mine because of the hood I wear) and said "No I assure you I'm not here to hurt you. However in the future if your worried someone is here to hurt you make sure they're good before you start to hang out with them" he smiled at my answer and sat down with a sigh of relief. I ruffled his hair a little, smiling. Then we hear a voice a little raspy and loud "Steven! We're going on a mission in a little bit so lets go home and get ready." "Amethyst! Hi! Yes I'm coming." then he whispered to me "I'll see you later right?". "Yeah ill be in town so don't worry and remember to take the equipment with you. Be safe okay?" I whispered back. We waved at each other as he went with Amethyst. I heard her ask "Who's that?". Steven just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to indicate that he didn't know. And he was gone so I had to decide what to do with my time. "Maybe I should go on a mission too?" I whispered to myself. I pulled a map out of my gem which is located on my left shoulder. The map contained locations of old temples and other buildings that were made by gems. "Lets look for more dangerous ones to test my skill." I said to myself. "Hmm the Glacial Citadel? Seems to fit just what I need. Alright on wards!" I said to myself as I started to walk to the nearest warp pad that wasn't in Stevens house which was a few miles out of town. I warped to the citadel and was blasted by the cold instantly. I looked up at a giant fortress carved out of ice with two giant doors in the middle. I walked up to the doors and pushed them open to see an empty dark corridor. Grabbing a glow-stick out of my supply pouch I cracked it and held it in my hand and walked in. traps everywhere and its hard to dodge in the dark because it usually ends in me dodging into another trap. Eventually I get to an open room where it lights up and I see colossal corrupted gem looking down on me. "Oh great." I said with much sarcasm. I pulled out my one-handed long-sword ready for battle. My long-sword is like no other in that it looks more rectangular and it has an extra handle on the back for defensive/utility uses. It starts it attack swinging of a chunk of ice around like a club. I parry and back slash it in the stomach then we both back off, we start walking in a circle looking at each other planning what to do next. It strikes first and swings it's club down as hard as it can but I backed up just far enough not to get injured. Then I jump on the club and start running up it dodging attacks from the gem's huge hands. I eventually get to the top on his shoulder and strike the finishing blow but not before he blindsided my with his hand as I killed him. I fell to the ground hard with the sounds of my breaking bones. I sat up and checked my body for injures patting my self all over and found that most of my ribs were broken or cracked, in addition to this my arm was broken as well. I forced myself up and went over to the gem that fell from the giant. I picked it up and shoved it into the pouch on my belt. I walked out slowly because there could be more traps and my injuries hurt horribly. I eventually ended up at the warp pad and went through back to where I came from.

I caught a ride to the beach city and went to a general store to get basic medical supplies. I sat down at a bench on the boardwalk and started to take off my coat and shirt but careful not to take off my hood, after that I put a back brace and splinted my arm after I set it back in place. As I was putting on the brace I noticed some one watching me. It was Sadie the clerk at the bog doughnut "Hi..." she said as she looked at my injuries. "Hello Sadie" I said with smile as I slipped on the brace. "How bad is it? Where else are you hurt?" she said worriedly walking towards me. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it, its pretty bad I'm going to be injured for a week or two." I replied as I tried to stand but fell back on to the bench. "Maybe that mission was a bad idea." I thought to myself. "Here let me help wrap your arm." she said grabbing the medical wrap and splint from me and started to wrap it tight. When she finished she then asked "where are you going to go? There aren't ant hotels around in town." ."I didn't think about that. But it doesn't matter because I don't have to rest although I would heal faster if I did." I replied in some thought. "Well I'm not going to let you sit out in the night. You can come with me to my house. I live with my mother but she'll let you stay until you feel better." she told me already making up her mind without letting me say anything. She helped me up and she walked me to her house, when we opened the door her mother sitting on the couch watching some soap-opera turned toward us about to say something to Sadie but stopped when she saw me. "Who's that?" Sadie's mother asked. "His name is Obsidian and he needs a place to stay for a while because he's injured and he get home in his condition." Sadie replied looking at her mother with pleading eyes. When Sadie mentioned I was injured her mother jumped up and came to check on me, motioning me to lay down on the couch . I removed my coat, shirt, and brace without removing my hood to show my injuries to her mother. They both gasped at the broken bones in my body, I didn't look at it but it was very painful. "Well there's not much I can do about it, you'll probably have to rest here for a while." she inspecting me. Then she went to the kitchen to get me a drink they call "Tea". She gave it to me and I drank it, I slowly became sleepy and eventually fell asleep.

The next day I woke up on the couch. It was morning and it was bright out "what beautiful day out. Its just my luck to get hurt on a day like this" I said to my self chuckling but stopped because it hurt. The door opened and Sadie came through but she wasn't alone. Steven was there with her asking about how I was and if he could see me. "If you want to know I'm right here." I said siting up. "Obsidian!" Steven said as run up to me and hugged as hard as he could. "Ow."I whispered in pain looking at the ceiling with tears coming to my eyes. "Steven stop your hurting him!" she yelled looking at me in worry. "Oh, sorry." he said jumping off of me. "I just thought I'd see you at the big doughnut and I asked Sadie where you were and she said you got hurt doing something and said you were here so I came." he explained. "Don't be so worried I'll be fine soon enough. I just got in a fight with a giant corrupted gem and he got a lucky shot." I assured him. Then he asked "wait. what gem?"and I face palmed with my non-broken hand. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he asked excitedly completely forgetting his worry. "Well I decided waiting around for you wasn't the best idea so I decided to do something with my down time and went to a gem temple in the north called the Glacial Citadel. There I dealt with countless traps left and right until eventually i found an open room that lit up as I entered. Then looking down on me was a giant gem with a huge ice club in his hand. I pulled my sword named The_ Pretender_

out of my gem and got ready for battle." "why is it called The Pretender?" he interrupted. "I don't really know myself because, well I didn't name it. Someone I knew once said it just pretended to be a normal sword, So she called it The Pretender and it stuck ever since. I can show you if you want." I asked him before I go on with my story. He nodded slowly with his huge eyes."Step back okay? I only have one good hand and I don't want any accidents." I told him standing up slowly. I concentrated for a moment putting my right hand on my left shoulder where my gem was. Then I slowly pulled my weapon until it was free and held it up to show Steven. He looked at it with awe and ran around me saying "Its so cool!" but it turned to sadness as I heard him say "Wish I could summon my weapon." I sat on the couch and patted the seat next to me for him to sit down. "Whats wrong?" I asked him when he sat down."I cant summon my weapon but everyone else can. I feel useless when we go on missions." he replied looking down at his shoes. Guilt formed in my mind and finally I gave in to it. "You know when I get healed I can help you with your training." I said to him. "Really? Oh thank you so much!" he said beaming with happiness. "Anyway back to the story..." I finished telling him of the fight I had and how I ended up here. "And it dropped this." I said holding out a bright sky-blue gem for Steven to see. He grabbed slowly from my hands and studied it for a minute. "What are you going to do with this?" he asked me. "I don't know I'll have to store it some where..." I replied thinking. "Umm I could put it in the temple for you." he suggested. "Great idea but how without getting caught? The best way to do it is to just sneak it in when no one else is around. Can you do that?" I said looking at him in the eyes. "I could just bubble it and transport it back." he suggested. "No we cant because they will sense it enter the temple. But I want you to remember one thing." I said in a serious tone. "What is it?" he asked a little puzzled. "If you do get caught don't lie to them about the gem and where you got it okay? I don't want to have any misunderstandings and if they want to talk to me. I don't think I'm going anywhere soon." I said to him. "Yes sir!" he said to me and saluted like he was a soldier. "Alright go on lets get this over with." I said to motioning him to leave. Okay bye see you tomorrow!" he said walking out the door. "Fingers crossed I guess." I whispered to myself.

_Steven's point of view_

_"_Alright I gotta do this right." Steven walked up the stairs to his home and went inside. It was empty, nobody was home at all. " this will be easy." he whispered to himself as he tip toed his way through past the kitchen. Suddenly "SURPRISE!"the crystal gems jumped out as a joke but Steven jumped launching the gem Obsidian gave him in the air right into Garnet's hands. "Hmm" Is all she said as she examined it thoroughly. Then she backed her head in surprise and bubbled it away. She then looked down at him and said "Explain this now."

He explained the situation to garnet and the others because Obsidian told him not to lie to them. After he was done Amethyst said "Is that the guy you were talking to the other day?" Steven nodded looking at the floor. "Wait what guy? Why wasn't I told about this?" Pearl asked kind of angry now. "Because you over react to everything and especially if Steven meets someone." Amethyst said back. "Stop now you two. Don't you see we have a bigger problem with this Obsidian guy?" Garnet yelled.  
"No he isn't a problem he just wanted to see if we were bad guys be realized we weren't so he didn't attack. He got that gem for us and severely injured in the process, we should be thanking him." Steven explained in an attempt to defend Obsidian. "Do you know where he is and where he got this gem?" Garnet asked with an inquisitive gaze. He said the gem came from a place called the Glacial Citadel. Steven explained but when he said the name of the place Pearl jumped up. "But that place is super dangerous! It held tons of traps and at the end was a giant corrupted gem with monstrous strength." "And he said if you want to talk to him he's at Sadie's house resting because of his wounds." He said looking at the ground. "But I have to ask do you guys know about a sword known as The Pretender?" Steven asked trying to learn more about Obsidian. "It was a blade that a man named Obsid..." Garnet tried to answer but trailed off. "Its that Obsidian! We have to be careful when we go it could be dangerous." Garnet told the others then she looked at Steven. " take us to him."

_I guess steven kept his promise to Obsidian but at what cost?Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	3. Chapter 3

_I read the reviews on this and I was happy! I literally just started and people like it! And in reply to the guest that reviewed(wish you had an account so we could discuss more) I did realize it was a little fast-paced. I'm sorry for that, I kind of wrote it late at night so I was all kinds of loopy :p (kind of a habit). Side-note my story wont be updated everyday because I have other things I have to do (school ,work , life etc...) so it will more like every other day. Sorry for the inconvenience! Anyway back to the story! _

_Obsidian's POV_

I wake up in a dark place without any light what so ever. I try to yell to see if anyone is there but no sound came out. I look around to inspect my surrounding for anything. Nothing. Nothing at all, just this empty void. I stand up from the floor and start walking to what I think is straight. I walked for what seemed like a millennium until I heard a whisper. I turned towards it and walked in its direction concentrating on the sound. It got louder to the point in which I could identify it as a female but still couldn't make out the words. I walked longer until I saw a light in the distance. I sprinted towards it, the voice getting louder and louder until I got there. It was a little gem girl that looked about Steven's age. I came closer and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned and I backed away. She was cut and stabbed in multiple places. But then I saw her face and realized who she was. "Sphene" I thought

"Why didn't you save me?" Sphene asked me crying endlessly. I fell to my knees in guilt and sorrow."Why didn't you save me?" she repeated but louder than before and with anger. I tried to say something her but I still couldn't, no matter how much I struggled. She kept crying with streams coming out of her eyes like water falls.

Then the void cracks a little and water sprays in on the floor. The crack starts to spider out like glass. More and more water pours in and the place starts to fill up. I walked my way through the water to Sphene and tried to pick her up. But my hands slip through her like she was air. She dissipated and the room was filling up faster than before. Then the void shattered and the water came crashing in until it filled the room and I had no air to breathe. I started to sink slowly as I ran out of air. Slowly drowning until I had no energy left and I became still. And I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Ahhh!" I said waking up from my dream with my face covered in water. Sadie was there holding a bucket looking at me. "Sorry! You were yelling in your sleep and I was scared. So I tried to wake you but you wouldn't so I got some water and sprayed it on you." I sat up, my whole upper body was drenched. "Could you please get me a towel?" I asked her looking down at my feet. She nodded but noticed I looked stressed. "Whats wrong?" she asked looking a little worried. "I'm fine. don't worry about me. I just have a lot of things on my mind." I replied. She walked in the hallway in the other direction towards the bathroom. She came back with a large towel and threw it at me. I caught it and started to dry off. "The brace I was wearing got wet too." I thought. I slipped off the brace to inspect where all the water is. I started drying it off after I got dry. After I was finished I checked my broken arm. I unwrapped the medical cloth wrap to see it healed perfectly. It was a little sore still but I was able to move it around now. I then checked my ribs to see how they were healing. They weren't fully healed but it was coming along just fine. It was healed enough to the point that I could walk normal. I was a little happy to see this but Sadie killed it when she started to talk about what I shouldn't do until its fully healed. I got dressed and went outside, it was beautiful out again today. But it was soon cut off when I heard someone say to me from behind "We need to talk now."

A tall woman with shades and a square Afro was looking at me. Beside her was a white gem with a skirt and hair that pointed backwards. On the other side was a short purple gem with long white hair and behind her was little Steven. I waved at Steven and he waved back making a little smile."We need to talk now." She repeated looking at me with a stoic face. I nodded and started walking towards her. She waited for me and then we started to walk together. Farther and farther until the three others were out of my sight. We walked until we got to the top of the cliff above their home. She stopped. "Why are you here?" she asked looking at me. "I'm pretty sure all of us are here for the same reason." I replied looking over the horizon. "Are you here from home-world?"she asked. "I did come from there but it was a long time ago." I answered still looking at the horizon. "Will you join us in our fight to protect earth?"she asked suddenly. I looked at her when I noticed she was crying. "Are you alright?"

_ugh I hat working late to do stuff (its my own fault). Anyway I realized no one knows Obsidian's abilities or back-story. If you guys want I can find a template and give some info about him. And sorry for the short chapter, I was a little short on time. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry I posted it late. So to make up for it I decided post two chapters in a row! Woop woop! Anyway in addition the next time I post a chapter I will post a template with Obsidian's features and stuff like that. So expect that in the very near future. Oh and about Sphene, I will likely post a chapter that will about Obsidian's past so expect that as well. Anyway Story time!_

I was staring at her in concern. She just looked at the ground like she was uneasy. "Are you alright?" I repeated still looking at her. She then looked up at me and took of her glasses. Now I was staring at three eyes instead of some shades. "she must be a fusion. It would explain the two gems I spotted in her hands."I thought. We kind of sat there for a moment looking at each other in the eyes. Until she asked me a strange question. "Do you remember me?" I stared at her blankly and started to think way back in my past. I put my hand on my forehead still trying to think, however thinking about people I used to know made my mood change from happiness to depression. Eventually I came to an answer "No I don't I'm sorry"

With this she started to really cry out of all three eyes. I tried to think of something to make her better. "If she knew me before then why don't I..." I face palmed. I realized she was a fusion and maybe I knew whoever was fused. "I probably don't recognize you because you're fused and I most likely I met you when you weren't." I said to her in an attempt to help her. She stopped crying and stood up looking down at me. She then started to glow and split apart until two little gem children were on the ground rubbing their heads like they had some headache. But then I looked closer at them one was blue and one was red both about the same height . they both stood up and turned to look at me I recognized they're faces "ruby and sapphire" I said whispering to myself. I stood up slowly and then I came over and them a huge hug in which they returned to me. I started to cry in tears of joy because I found the little gems I once knew. I was also told by the crown that they had died in an attempt to escape home-world.

"Your alive!" I exclaimed. "I cant believe this is true! How long has it been since the last time we met?" I asked them. They started to try and remember when. "It doesn't matter all that matters is that your alive and well." I said quickly as I sat down and tried to calm down "damn I sound like a child" I thought to myself.

There was a flash of light and the two were gone and only Garnet remained. She came and sat next to me leaning on me and said "its good to see you again too" with this I started to tear up not because I found long thought dead friends that were more like daughters to med. No it was because those where the last good words I heard from Sphene the little gem I let die, the one that haunts me everyday. I didn't say anything about it so Garnet misinterpreted it as more tears of joy so she hugged me. We sat for a long time looking at the horizon just thinking about everything that's happened recently and having small conversations about what we've done since we were on earth. I then realized it was night time already and the others must be worried. I looked down at Garnet to tell her we need to go but she was fast asleep. "Strange. Gems don't need to sleep." I thought to myself as I picked her up. She wasn't that heavy but it was awkward because she was taller than me by a foot. I started down the hill side of the cliff walking slowly as to not wake her up. I got to the bottom and turned on to the beach to their beach-house. I stopped "how am I going to explain this?" I said to myself thinking on how I can do this any other way but I drew a blank. I started to walk again knowing a misunderstanding was most likely going to happen. I reached the front of the beach-house and looked up at the porch to see Steven looking down at me waving. I smiled and ran down the stairs to come by me. "Shhh." I said as he walked up to me. His run turned into a slow casual walk as he came closer.

"She's asleep?" he asked whispering. I nodded smiling, as I looked at her. "Still children I suppose" I thought to myself. "This is a first. She never slept since I've known her" he said looking at her in amazement. Really? Well we don't need sleep to survive but it does help give us energy and help us heal." I replied to him. Suddenly Garnet snored loud Steven giggled a little and so did I. But the some yelled from the porch. "Steven what are you doing out so late!" it was Pearl looking over the railing. She then saw me holding Garnet in my arms and jumped down with her weapon drawn. "Steven get back!" she said pushing him aside. "Now wait a second! I promise its not what it looks like!" I said to her to try to calm her down. But I looked in her eyes and could nothing but fury and anger. I realized I couldn't reason with her so I walked to a rock and put Garnet up against it. It was cold so I took off my coat and put it on her.

I then turned around and looked at Pearl "look I don't want to fight." I said as I raised my hands to show her I meant no harm. She kept her weapon up and didn't lower her defense. As I came closer she didn't budge an inch. Steven tugged on her skirt "I don't want you guys to fight!" she turned her head to look at him "why? look at what he did to Garnet!" she looked back to see me right in front of her. She jumped in surprise and jabbed her spear at me in which I dodged and caught the shaft with my hand. I yanked from her and threw it in the ground. I looked her in the eye "I told you I don't want to fight." I said with a stern voice. I then walked over to Garnet and picked her up. On my way back I got Steven to help me with the door so I could get in the house. I laid her down on the couch and switched out my coat for a blanket courtesy of Steven. "Good night children" I remarked . I sat down at the bar "what a day"

_well that was eventful. I guess... so what did you think of the history between Obsidian and Ruby and Sapphire? And I actually wrote this at a normal time! Side-note: if you have a good OC and you want it in this story just PM me so we can talk. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	5. Chapter 5

_whats up guys? How are you? You ready for more of this story? Ok here you go!_

I sat at the bar and looked at Garnet sleeping on the couch. I let out a deep sigh. "Its been a while since you slept huh?" I whispered to myself. Pearl sat next to me at the bar. "What happened up there?" she asked demanding to know. "Shhhhh!" I said with my finger in front of my lips. I looked at Garnet to see if she was disturbed. She was fine so I motioned Pearl to go outside. I went outside and leaned on the railing. "To answer your question, I knew them before they were fused together. You see I was a father of sorts to the young gems that were alone without anyone else, abandoned because of imperfections." I explained. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well some gems when they're born or "made" if you must, don't meet standards for their gem type so they abandon them without a second thought." I continued. "That's just horrible. I cant believe that happened!" she exclaimed. "Yes it was. They left them to wander through the streets without any hope. Although I passed the test I refused to enter training due to this fact. I instead trained on my own on top of a hill where I lived in a decent sized house and no one would bother me. That is until I met ruby. He had heard of me training up there for a long time and due to her recklessness challenged me to a sparring match even though I was older than her."i continued. "Really? I don't know why she didn't say anything to me about it." she questioned. "Probably because she was embarrassed. Anyway she lost almost as soon as she started. She was on the ground looking up at the sky crying about how she wasn't strong enough to protect who she cared about. I walked on up to her and helped her up. I asked her who but she wouldn't answer. I put my hand on my chin and thought for a second. Then I offered...

_woosh to the past!_

would you like to train up here with me? I asked. she looked up at me with a smile "Really?"

I sighed "yes really." I stretched my hand out to help her up and she took it. "I'm Obsidian whats your name?"i asked with a smile "Mine is Ruby!" she exclaimed with joy. Well Ruby wanna get started? I asked with a grin knowing what was in store for her. "y...yes." She stuttered when she saw my smile. "Alright then lets get started!" we trained for days on end doing hand to hand combat to agility to weapon drawing. She was able to draw her weapon easily but it was just one gauntlet. We trained with it in her hand on blocking with it to attacking with it. I have to say it was difficult due to her short stature but she had determination to succeed.

One day however while we were sparring another gem came up to our hilltop. This one was blue with hair that covered her eyes. "Ruby! So this is where you've been for the past week." she yelled towards Ruby who looked down in embarrassment. I then connected the dots and figured out what she was talking about earlier. "She was just training with me to get stronger." I explained for her. She looked up with a thankful look. However the blue gem was less than happy. "Well she needs to come with me." She turned to Ruby "We need to find another place for the others. The building is falling apart and it gets more dangerous by each day." "what do you mean Sapphire?" Ruby asked in worry. "Spinel fell through the floor to the floor below." she explained. Ruby gasped in worry. "Is she alright? What about her gem?" "she's fine you of all people should know she is a sturdy one." I stood there with my hand on my chin and came to a conclusion. "Let me see this building. Maybe I can repair it. While I'm there inspecting it move everyone into my home over there." I said pointing at my home on the other side of the hill. They were both surprised at this. "r..really? You would do this even though you just met us?Ruby asked excitedly but sapphire put her hand up for silence. "Why? What do you want in return?" she demanded. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Lives shouldn't just be spent living in a rundown building and I barely live there anyway." I answered.

She studied me for a bit "fine if you say its okay." she concluded. She started to walk away and ruby pulled on my coat motioning for me to follow her. We walked to the city where the others were holding out. Eventually we came to a really run down building with cracks all over the place. Sapphire was right this place was about break. Get everyone outside so I can check the structure. Sapphire went inside and started yelling for people to get out. I looked at Ruby "how long have you've been living here?" "since we found it when we were kids. Then others came and it just expanded from there." she answered. Then little gems started walking out. But sapphire ran up to me "Obsidian I need your help!" "what is it?" I asked a little worried. "There's a little gem, she's stuck on the top floor! Its highly unstable!" she exclaimed. "Okay okay calm down. Ruby take her and ill go in after the last gem."

I went inside the old building. It was cracking all over the place and pieces of the ceiling were on the floor. "That must be where Spinel fell" I thought. I walked further in and found some stairs. They weren't stable but its the best chance I have if I wanna get up there. I started up the stairs slowly then to the fastest I could go without disturbing the structure. As I went up the stairs pieces of the ceiling and parts of the stairs fell to the floor. "How did they live in this?" I wondered. Eventually I got to the top and walked in. I looked around for the last gem but I couldn't find her any where. I yelled "hello?" to see if someone would answer. I heard a cry from the adjacent room. I ran there to see a yellow gem sitting on the floor with her head in her legs and her arms wrapped around her. "Hey there." I said trying to as friendly as I could be. She looked up at me, she was crying and it looked like she has been for a while. "Are you alright? I'm here to help." I asked she shook her head no and showed me her leg. Alright whats your name? I asked as I picked her up. She whispered in my ear "Sphene." "well Sphene were gonna get out of here so don't worry." I said to try and make her feel better.

I carried her to the stairs but to my surprise they were gone! "I'll have to think of another way" I whispered. After carefully thinking to see if there were any possibilities I concluded that we'd have to go out the window. "Sphene" I said trying to get her attention. She looked up at me "what" she whispered. "There's only one way down from here, we're going to have to jump." her eyes widened and she grabbed me tighter. "We'll be fine okay?" I assured her. I stood up carrying her and found a window . "Are you afraid of heights?" I asked. She nodded looking afraid. "Well me too" and I ran and jumped out the window.

_Well I hope you're happy with this. I had fun writing this :p. the past stuff will continue in the next chapter and even the one after that. If you wondering if this is going along with the cannon story, it is kind of. Ill add events that are cannon but they will be altered to accommodate Obsidian. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys I hoped you liked the previous chapters. If not umm... idk what to do. umm maybe tell me so I can improve it? Thanks now back to the story. P.S. We're still in the past._

I jumped out of the window as the building was collapsing. There was no time to aim for something soft to land on so I twisted in the air so my back was aimed towards the ground. "Hold on!" I told Sphene, she nodded grabbing me tighter and I wrapped my arms around her. We hit the ground hard and I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm back at my home in my bed. I tried to sit up but my head was pounding and and I fell back down. Sphene was sleeping on the chair next to me but woke up because of me. She looked up at me and smiled and I returned one. She jumped up and hugged me hard it kind of hurt my head but hugged her back. "Wait here I'll go get Sapphire." she said quietly, I nodded. she grabbed her crutches and walked out closing the door. She was gone for about ten minutes until the door opened again with Sapphire, Ruby, and Sphene entering the room. Both Ruby and Sapphire gave me a huge hug "Oww." I whispered while they hugged me. They backed away apologizing with tears in their eyes. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked just to make sure that everyone got here safe. "Yes everyone got here safely, but you should be more worried about yourself." Ruby answered. "I'll live. I've been through worse trust me." I assured her. "How about your leg Sphene? How bad is it?" I asked the yellow gem. She blushed and started stuttering. "it..its f-fine don't worry about it." she covered her face after she was done talking. I chuckled and so did the others in the room.

We lived there together for years until my home became known as a safe haven for unwanted or discarded gems. Which led to the arrival of a gem named Howlite. He was smart but reckless gem using his heart to guide him instead of his mind. We became good friends and often sparring partners. But that is a story for another time. One day however I was resting on my front porch watching the children gems play in the grass. Sphene ran up to me tugging in h my coat. I looked at her "what's wrong?" she pointed at a blue dot way down the hill coming towards us. I didn't mind at first due to the fact lots of gems come here seeking refuge. But Sphene seemed distressed about it. So I got up and walked off the porch to get a closer look. It wasn't a child gem it was more my age. I put my hand on my chin to try and figure out why an older gem would come here while the dot inched closer towards us. I turned to Sphene "go get Ruby and Sapphire and tell Howlite to get the children inside." she nodded and ran inside.

I started walking down the hill slowly towards the blue gem. As I got closer I could see it was a female and she had no weapon drawn but I kept my guard up. I pulled out my blade and jumped in-front of her slamming my sword in the ground "State your business!" I yelled loudly. I inspected her, she had short blue hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was also blue and so was her clothing. She starred blankly at me blinking her eyes in surprise. "I heard you were taking in abandoned gems and I came to see if I can help" she stated regaining her composure. I studied her for a minute looking for body signs of deception or ill intent. She checked out, from what I could tell she was telling the truth at least. "How did you hear about me?" I asked her putting away my blade. "Are you kidding me? You're known by everyone as "Obsidian the Protector of the Abandoned" She replied surprised that I didn't know my own reputation. "Everyone has heard or said your name at least once " she continued. "That well know huh?" I said rubbing my chin thinking at what this could mean for his little orphanage. "Its true I have fought off shady people that came to me home. I didn't think they would go around gossiping about me." "well its too late now" she replied. "Whats your name? I don't like not know who I'm talking to" I asked with a smile. "Its Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." She said holding out her hand. "Not that you don know, its Obsidian" I said as we shook hands. We became fast friends helping even more gems than before. She would go and find child gems and direct them towards my home and I would take them in. Me, Ruby, and Howlite all worked together and built extensions to my home to accommodate the new arrivals.

Over time my home turned into a huge building. They kept my porch and I usually sat outside just watching the children and often I would be playing with them. Sphene opened up to me to the point where she would talk normal. Lapis loved her job getting the children here, she loved seeing their faces when they arrived. However everything changed when the war started. I had to protect the children from people seeking to turn them into soldiers for their side. One day I was sitting on my porch looking at the afternoon sunset. When Ruby and Sapphire came up to me "Obsidian?" Sapphire asked. I turned my head and smiled "hi guys how are you?" "were good but we need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?" Sapphire asked looking nervous. I sat up worried what they were going to ask me. "sure ,sit down" I pointed at the other chairs on the porch. "Well there's other way to say this. But we've decided that we and a few others are going to join the war."she said. I stared blankly at them and then regained my senses. "why?" I said with tears coming to my eyes. "We've found out what the crown does to planets and we want it to stop, so we're joining Rose's side of the war" she explained. I put my hand on my head and asked. "Who else is going?" "Just ten others the same age as us. Howlite refused though." she answered "when are you leaving?" I asked with some anger. "tomorrow morning" she replied. "Well you are old enough to make your own choices but take heed, war is not a pretty sight. You will be taking other gem's lives so I hope your conscience is ready for that." I said with some anger still in my voice. They nodded, stood up, and walked back in the house. Once the door closed I burst into tears. "My children going to war and most will probably die" I sat out there for a couple hours crying nonstop. "Obsidian?" a voice asked. I looked up. It was Sphene looking at me with a face full of worry. "Oh Sphene what do you need?" I asked still covering my face. "I don't need anything. Why are you crying?" she asked demanding to know. "I'm sorry Sphene but not right now, I just cant." I said still sniffling. She walked up to me and I looked up. "What is i..." I tried to say but she hugged me. I was surprised at first but I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back starting to cry again. She whispered in my ear "don't worry I wont leave you"

_don't say anything about him okay? He's just gotten attached to them over time and now they're going to war. They're like his children and he is sad that they're leaving. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe _


	7. Chapter 7

_whats up guys. How did you like the previous chapter? Was it good? Please say something if you didn't like something. Any way back to the story! P.S. Still in past (almost done with past)._

The next day I was still on the porch looking out towards the sunrise. I was just thinking about whats happening and how it will affect the others. These were my children I have raised for centuries to the best of my abilities. It was time, time for them to leave and I was standing in-front of the house looking outward to the morning sky waiting for them. The younger children and everyone else were outside for the send off. I heard footsteps on the dirt coming behind me. As they got closer I began to tear up but I shook my head and kept strong. I turned around to see Sapphire and Ruby with the ten others she described. "So this is what you want? To go to war?" I asked looking down on them. Sapphire nodded in response for the others. "Well if that's what you want." I choked a bit on tears. "Then I wont stop you. as of today you no longer are children. You are now your own persons and can pursue your own life" I said with sadness. "Good-bye and remember that I have always loved you as my children and I will continue to do so even in your death." I opened up my arms and gave them all a group hug. And they were on their way to war to protect worlds they've never been on from the Royal Yellow Diamond.

This day marked the destruction of the haven I had created. Because the crown had people watching the place and reported that we were aiding the rebellion. A few weeks later the entire city we lived by was attacked by the elite guard of the crown. They eventually came to the "orphanage" to attack. I saw them coming up the hill. "Lapis!Howlite!" I yelled. They came running outside "what?" they both asked. "Grab up the children and get all of them out of here! The elite guard is here and its too dangerous!" I yelled pointing at the bottom hill. They both nodded and ran back inside yelling for everyone to pack up.

I started down the hill pulling out my blade and keeping it at the ready. I stopped halfway down the hill and stood at the ready, waiting for them to come up to me. "Move out of the way civilian!" one of them shouted. I said nothing back to them not even a sound. The same guard took a step closer. "Look if you don't move I'll cut you down where you stand. Do you understand me?" he said as he took yet another step, then another and another until I whispered "No". I rammed my sword through the guard forcing him back in his gem. There were about ten others charging up the hill to attack. The first guard swung his sword down with full force but he missed only to see a black sword tip go through his chest. I fought for what seemed like an eternity, blocking and parrying and counter attacking. I was winning and I was almost done but one of them called reinforcements. "We need help! Bring the cavalry!" he screamed into a screen on his hand. I was backed up to the house during the fight. I was glad that no one was still in there, but then I looked up in the window. My heart dropped as my eyes identified the person up there as... Sphene. I ran inside to get her out of here. A laser shot over me in the building as I ran to the stairs. I saw her coming down and She was happy to see me but as I ran to her I looked up and saw the floor above us was about to give. I sprinted and hard as I could but I was too late. She was crushed by the falling bars of cement and metal bars. I pulled some up to see she was still there struggling to breathe. "Why aren't you retreating back in your gem?" I asked kneeling at her side. I looked at her gem and gasped, it was cracked like a spider web all across it and it was barely staying together. "Stop struggling or your gem will shatter!" I yelled at her hopeing I could save her somehow. She grabbed my shoulder and I looked up and she had a smile on her face. "Obsidian" she whispered. "Yes what is it?" I said grabbing her hand and starting to tear up. "I'm glad I met you... and you and I know I wont be here alive for much longer." she said starting to struggle to breathe again as lasers from air-ships shot into the building. "Don't say things like that! I'm getting you out of here!" I said trying to comfort her and myself with tears now flowing like rivers. "I just wanted to say... it was good to see you again before... the end." she said before bursting in to smoke and her gem shattering as it hi the ground. "No...No... No, No, No!" I said grabbing up the pieces and trying to put hem back together like it would magically bring her back. It wouldn't work no matter how many times I tried it wouldn't work! I dropped the pieces on the ground and started balling over her remains even though the building was coming down around me. "I don't care anymore let my death come" I thought as a piece of the roof came down and stabbed me in the chest. I burst into smoke and retreated back into my gem.

Then next thing I remember I woke up still under the rubble. I pushed the pieces of metal and cement off of me and stood up slowly. "It was morning but on what day? How long was I gone?" I wondered. Then I remembered what happened and fell to my knees crying once again. I cried for a long time, but eventually I stood up and decided I needed to find Lapis and Howlite. I saw a sparkle in my eye while I was walking away. I walked over to it and moved the rubble off of it. I picked it up of the ground. "A necklace... that Sphene made me for helping her and all the others" I said out loud looking at it. It was just a string with a shiny stone attached at the bottom in the shape of a tear drop. I believe her word were when she gave it to me were "let this necklace take all your sadness away. But allow you to still remember it" I didn't know what she meant before. I put it on as a reminder of this day so I wont forget the things done here. I went over to the spot where Sphene perished and looked for the shattered remains of her gem. But I was sorrowful when it seemed to have been taken from its place. All that remained was a small shard stuck in the dirt. I picked it up and put it in my pouch on my belt. Before I left I changed my clothes to a trench coat with a hood attached that covered my face so the guards that saw my face didn't recognize me. And set off searching for Lapis and Howlite so I can help protect the rest of the children. I looked for years but I never found them and when I asked about my self to others the most common response was "oh the gem that was saving the unwanted children? I heard he died trying to save some of them in a huge battle. Shame, he sounded like a good gem". So now I was a dead man walking with no one else to stay for. I left the horrid planet and came here.

_Back to the present!_

Pearl was crying hard and snot started coming out her nose. "Geez Pearl calm down that was a long time ago" I said with a chuckle. "But it was so happy and then it turned to..." she trailed off when she looked at me. "I know Pearl, I know." I said with a serious voice. "Anyway here" I handed her my handkerchief so she could blow her nose. She did then tried to give it back but I politely declined. I hadn't realized it was already sunrise. "Holy crap we were out here for that long? I got into it huh?" I said rubbing my neck. "You should wake up Steven soon so he can start his day. Meanwhile I'll try wake up Garnet" I told Pearl. "R-right" she replied before walking into the home soon after I followed in. Garnet was still on the couch sleeping like a baby. I walked over slowly and sat down next to her. "Garnet? Its time to wake up." I said softly shaking her a little. "Hmm no don't wanna leave Mr. Crying-waffle" she mumbled in her sleep. I stared at her for a second with a confused face but I snapped back and shook her harder. She jumped up "who's there!" she yelled standing on the couch with her gauntlets out. "Umm just me I think." I replied chuckling a little. She looked down at me and studied me for a moment but she quickly realized what she was doing and sat down. "Nice one" I said patting her back. She looked at me and chuckled nervously. "So did you sleep well?" I asked with a grin. "Yeah. Thanks for that by the way, its been a while since I've got a good rest like that." she said while stretching. "Its good to rest once in while you know. It helps with healing and keeps your mind in check." I said. "Steven its time to get up!" Pearl yelled from the upstairs room. "Nooooooooo. I'm to tired." he replied half awake. "Should I go help?" I whispered to garnet chuckling. "No I think its to funny" she whispered back giggling. We just watched Pearl struggle with him laughing quietly enough so she wouldn't hear us. Pearl fought to get him up for nearly an hour before she was able to finally drag him down the stairs. He came to sit up at the bar on one of the stools. I stood in the kitchen "what do you want for breakfast? I can cook you something" I asked looking in the cupboards for a frying pan. "Pancakes! And whipped cream!" he yelled happily now that he was promised pancakes. I didn't feel like starting from scratch so I used "add water" pancake mix. I measured the amount of mix and added it to the bowl. I then added the amount of water needed and started mixing. "Do you want anything extra in the pancakes?" I asked. "I want lots of chocolate!" he replied. "I don't think that's healthy Steven" Pearl said with a little concern. "Shes right you know. Hmm...oh!" I said as I got an idea. I looked in the fridge and pulled out a bag. "Berries! That way its still sweet but still healthy!" I said feeling a little confident. I opened the bag and poured the assortment of berries into the mixture. After it was well mixed I poured it on the frying pan on the stove and started to cook. When I finished I gave the first plate to Steven. He looked at it with distrust. "Come on eat it. It tastes good and it isn't horrible for your body" I said rolling my eyes. I cut a piece off with a butter knife and held it to Steven's mouth with a fork. He opened a little so I took the opportunity to shove it in his mouth. He was surprised at first but he soon started to eat it ferociously. "See what I mean?" I said smiling. "Wow I'm impressed Obsidian, maybe you should cook for him more often" Pearl joked. I looked at her "Okay" I said accepting the request. "Yay! now I get yummy food all the time!" Steven said when he came up for air from eating his pancakes. "Ha ha. Your joking right?" Pearl asked worriedly. "No he isn't Pearl. Obsidian is now staying with us" Garnet said from behind her. "Oh and can you make some more of those pancakes?"

_yea I know this one was kinda long (but the back story needed to be done). Sorry! I hoped you liked it. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe _


	8. Chapter 8

_hey guys! How are you? Pm me if you want and lets get a conversation going! Anyway I'm gonna get back to the story. So enjoy! _

_"_Alright Steven lets try again okay?" I said helping him up from the sand. He was sweating a lot and looked exhausted but he got up again. "o-okay" he said stuttering due to his exhaustion. "This the last time okay? then we can go inside" I said trying to give him encouragement. Remember, think about those you love and your desire to protect them. Then channel that energy through your gem." I said explaining it over again. "Okay here it goes" he replied looking determined. He closed his eyes and straightened his stance, deep in focus he started to move his arm in-front of him like he was holding a shield. As his arm got closer to being straight in-front of him his gem glowed brightly. The shine started to fade and a shield started to form. "Almost there keep going" I said to myself. He was almost there but he opened his eyes and lost focus and the shield flew away at a high speed. I ducked and fell on my back, now upside-down I watched the shield fly into the water. I looked at Steven expecting to see him saddened but I was surprised to see him jumping around a happy as could be. "Yeah! Did you see that? It went flying way over there! I haven't summoned it that well since I ate that cookie-cat!" he said running by me giggling. "Whats a cookie cat?" I asked wondering. "There only the most scrumptious ice-cream treat there is! But sadly they aren't made anymore" he said looking at the ground. "Don't worry about it, okay? If you really like them we can make some home-made ice-cream treats if you want." I said patting his back. "Really? we can do that?" he asked amazed. "Yeah but not today okay? It already getting late and you sir need a bath" I said holding my nose like he was smelly. He started to giggle walking closer slowly with his hands out. "Oh no. don't come any closer. Stay away!" I said getting up and starting to runaway. "I'm gonna get you all smelly too!" Steven said barreling after me. We played for a while but eventually we went inside and I got the bath ready. The gems were gone on a mission and I was here to keep an eye on Steven and to protect him from harm. I decided however that he wasn't going to get any better at summoning his weapon by doing nothing. So while watched him for the others I thought I could help him with his training.

I finished his bath water and turned off the faucet. "Steven your bath is done!" I yelled from the bathroom. "Okay!" Steven yelled from upstairs. He ran down stairs with his pajamas folded nicely in his hands. "Get out please. so I can get in the bath" he said. I walked out and sat on a stool at the bar. I sat there thinking about what to do with my time. I decided to start on dinner for Steven while he was in the bath. I looked in the fridge for ingredients and possible combinations. But there wasn't much in there but some eggs and some left over grapes. "I need to go shopping, otherwise we're going to run out of food" I said making a mental note. I grabbed a frying pan and greased it and put it on the stove. I turned the dial and started the flame and adjusted it to suit my needs. I cracked a couple of eggs into the pan and started to cook them. "Steven are you almost done? I'm making eggs and toast for dinner okay?" I asked yelling from the kitchen. "Okay I'll be done in a minute." he replied from the bathroom. I finished cooking the eggs and started some toast. He came out from the bathroom in his blue pajamas and sat at the bar. I handed him his eggs and the toast came out just in time for serving as well. "Here ya go! Eat up!" I said with a smile. He devoured the eggs and toast quickly but became quite full.

Later I was reading a book and Steven was playing with his GUYS action figures. I looked up from my book to check the time "Hey stu-ball its time to go to bed" I said to him looking from my book. "Okay then I'll pick up my GUYS" he said while he was putting his GUYS in a toy bin. When he finished he took his bin upstairs and he got ready for bed. He came back downstairs and gave me a hug. "Thanks Steven" I said kneeling so I could return one. While I was hugging him I looked up and saw a painting of a beautiful woman. "Hey Steven. Who's that?" I asked pointing at the painting. "Oh that's my mom. her name was Rose" he said looking down. Lion walked over by us like he was suddenly interested in the conversation. "Whats wrong?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Its just I'd like to know more about her like what she liked and other stuff" he said looking at the picture. "Its okay, we'll find something of hers that will give you the information you need" I said turning him to me. "I know its hard but I promise you I will help with all of my power to help find more on your mother" I said now filled with passion but I decided this talk was for another time and became calm. Lion was staring at Steven the whole time we were talking. "Blink if you love me" he said to the lion. Lion just stared at him until Steven blew on his eyes to make him blink. "He loves me!" he screamed with joy. "Alright you two its time for bed" I said messing up Steven's hair. He went back upstairs and laid down and I turned off all the lights. "Good night Obsidian" he said yawning. "Good night Steven" I replied. It wasn't long until he was out cold so I decided to read a book on the porch outside. I was reading one of the fantasy novels Steven had and I found them entertaining.

Later that night I heard the portal activate and the gems came through. I could hear the arguing between Pearl and Amethyst through the door. "How many time do I have to tell you not to touch anything? Your like a child!" Pearl squawked. "It looked cool and it was shiny so I couldn't resist" Amethyst said nonchalantly like it was a logical excuse. "You would endanger everyone's safety just because something is shiny? I don't believe this!" Pearl said about to start a lecture. "Hey!" I yelled in the door. They both turned their heads to look at me. "Shut the hell up! he's sleeping!" I yelled now mad at how inconsiderate they were towards Steven. It was surprising that he could sleep through all of this noise. "If you want to argue go do it in one of your rooms" I said now with a quieter voice. "Fine" they both replied going into their respective rooms. "Umm I thought they were going to argue" I asked Garnet who just stood there and did nothing for the whole thing. She just shrugged and went into her room. "Well thanks for keeping me company" I whispered to myself. "I guess I'll go back to reading for now" I said to my self going back outside.

Later around midnight I heard some rustling in the house. "Great Steven must of gotten up" I said going inside to check what it was. I looked around and didn't see anything that could of happened. I looked up at Steven's room to see Pearl struggling to get Steven out from under lion. I jumped up there and immediately started to pull Steven out. "What happening Pearl?" I asked her. "I don't know! He was just on top of him!" she replied looking extremely worried. We finally got him out and he was breathing hard. "Pearl! Obsidian! What happened?" he asked. "Steven are you alright? Why was lion sleeping on top of you?" she asked him worrying about his safety. "I don't know. He's just being a little cling today but that's cause I'm his favorite" he said while lion came up from behind put his paw on Steven and pulled his face into lion's mane. "See?" he said muffled under lion's fur. "Wait why are you here Pearl?" he asked. "Yeah why are you here?" I asked as well. "Me? Nothing I was just uh. Well you know how I always say. Umm... I just uh..." she stopped looking nervous."I like to watch you sleep sometimes, and by sometimes I mean often" she said finally. Okey-dokey its time for everyone to leave Steven alone I'm a growing boy and I need some a'rest. He said going back to bed. "Alright I'm going away" I said walking back downstairs. I looked back to see pearl sitting by Steven's bed just starting at him. "Pearl get down here! Hes trying to sleep" I said now a little angry. "Okay fine" she replied a little annoyed. She went back to her room "this night has been... eventful" I thought to myself.

I went back out side but this time I grabbed my phone and started to listen to music with my headphones. Some smooth jazz is perfect for a night like this so I put on a play-list and relaxed. About fifteen minutes later I saw Steven push lion outside. Pulled off my head phones to listen. "You're on time out. You're gonna stay out here and think about what you did!" He said slamming the door. Lion whimpered a couple of time and Steven came back out. "Aww I just cant stay mad at you. You're a wonderful pink human being... Except you're not 'cause you're a lion." burying his face into lion's mane. Lions mane glowed and Steven's head went in. he sat there for a sec and then popped out gasping for air. I stayed quiet just looking at what just occurred. Then Steven smiled and started to pop his head in and out of lions mane a bunch until lion growled. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist" he said before taking a deep breath and jumping in. he stayed in there for about thirty seconds before he popped his head out for air. He went back in there for about another forty seconds before launching out and hitting the ground. He was holding a VHS tape that said Steven in cursive on it. The gem bed room door opened up and the gem came out. "And he keeps sleeping on Steven's face! But Steven doesn't want me watching him anymore so one of you two has to do it." she finished saying. "Psst! Steven!" I whispered. "lets go before they notice your not in bed". He nodded and we started walking on the beach towards the town. "So whats that?" I asked pointing at the tape. "I don't know. I found it in lions mane and it had my name on it" he explained. "So where are we supposed to watch it?" I wondered. "Who in this day and age would have a VHS player?" I thought to myself. "We'll go to the big doughnut! Sadie has a VHS player in the employee's room. She showed me it when she deputized me as Lars for the day" he said hurrying his pace. "That doesn't sound like a great job" I whispered to myself while I caught up with him.

When we got to the store I saw Lars and Sadie there just about to put the key in the door. "Sadie! Sadie!" Steven yelled as we ran to them. "Steven you know the store doesn't open for another hour" she said finding the right key. Steven leaned up to her and whispered in her ear. Really? Come on! She said putting in the right key and running in. I followed and so did Lars I think. Steven waited at the door for me. "Do you want to see it with me?" he asked holding up the tape. I thought about it for a minute. "Its not my choice. Its up to you who sees it" I explained. "I want you to see it then" he said walking in the break room and I followed.

Steven put in the tape and pressed play. At first it was a couple shots of the sea waves and some birds. Then it flashed to the outside of the temple before the house was made. Then to a man with a long mullet dancing across the screen and a woman giggling in the back round "what are you doing?" the voice asked. "Steven that voice..." Sadie said. Then it flashed to a man sleeping and a seagull standing on top of him. "Look Greg made a friend" the woman said. The seagull squawked and Greg jumped up flailing his arms and the woman laughed. Then it flashed to Greg's face "go on" the woman said. "Sorry I'm getting stage fright here" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell us about yourself" she asked. "Well lets see here, my name is Greg. No no no this is all wrong!" he said. It flashed again to Greg holding a guitar and one foot on top of a rock. "They call me... MR. UNIVERSE!" he said strumming his guitar. "get ready out baby cause your gonna have the coolest dad this side of the cosmos!" he said pointing at the camera then doing an air guitar solo. "Press the button Rose!" he said. "Oh right" Rose pressed a button and a swirl of pink went across the screen. "Was that the right one?" she asked him. "Umm maybe" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Well what does this one do?" she asked before a black star closed out the shot. It flashed again this time to a scene where Greg was sitting on the beach looking out to the ocean. "Isn't it remarkable Steven?" she asked. "This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear, the lives they live are so complicated and so simple. I cant wait for you to join them." She said. She turned the camera to her face "Steven we cant both exist. I'm going to become half of you, and I need you to know every moment you love being yourself that's me loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary, you're going to be a human being" she finished. "Hey Rose!" Greg yelled from off camera. "Take care of them Steven" she said lastly. It flashed one last time to a shot where rose was walking over to Greg and they were about to kiss but the screen went to static. I didn't notice I was crying. "Its been a while since I have this kind of feeling" I thought feeling the water on my face. I looked at the other two and the were crying too. "Hey Sadie come on we gotta open up" Lars said as he opened the door but he stopped when he saw their faces then backed out. We walked out "what in the world did you guys watch?" he asked Sadie. I let Steven walk ahead and I grabbed their shoulders and said "Remember to always cherish your loved ones, because today might be the last day you see them" I looked at Lars and he was obviously confused. But I didn't wait to explain. I walked out the door into the moon-light and Steven was waiting for me on top of lion "its okay Steven go home, the gems are probably looking for you" I said. "You're right! Bye Obsidian!" he yelled from on top of lion while he left. You know she was right about how each living thing has a unique experience. Not all are good ones but we try to make the best out of everything. Good or bad we still have the power to prevail our obstacles. If some can't do it we help them up and teach them how to. Its what you said that one day. Isn't that right... Sphene"

_whew that was a long chapter. If you made it here then give yourself a pat on the back! But I felt like this episode had to be in this story to deepen the relationship between Steven and Obsidian. Some altered versions of the show will appear along with my own original events. oh and side-note which do you guys think should be in here? Jasper or Peridot redemption tell me in your review please I kinda need to know because its hard to chose because I can do either one but I can't do both. Well I could do both but it would take some time for those to develop. Okay so when you review put either a 1 for Jasper, a 2 for Peridot, a 3 for neither, or a 4 for both. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	9. Chapter 9

_hey guys how are you enjoying the story so far? If there are some flaws you see tell me so I can improve them. Back to the story!_

_"_I cant believe that went so well!" Pearl said happily. "That was kinda great when you hit it with your spear and it went BING BONG BURSH." Amethyst said reenacting what happened. "And the way you were circling around it, almost looked like strategy." Pearl complimented. "Jeez you two shut up" I said from behind them, I turned to Garnet " I don have to listen to this all the way home do I?" I asked her. "Well its better that them arguing all the time" she pointed out. "That's actually a good point" I replied. "By the way where's Steven?" I asked looking around, but as soon as I asked he came out of the bushes. "I'm here guys" he said with sort of a muffled voice. I turned to him and saw his face "what in the blazes happened to you?" I asked loudly. "Sorry I couldn't help much the flowers are ma-ma-ma achoo!" Was all he could say before sneezing on Garnet. "Sorry Garnet" Steven said wiping his nose. "I'll live" she said stoically. I knelt down to Steven's level "Here, you can use this to wipe your nose okay?" I said giving him my other handkerchief. "Thanks Obsi-ah-ah achoo!" he sneezed all over my coat. "Sorry Obsidian" he apologized. "Eh don't worry about it, I'll just change"i said phasing a new outfit, I put on a dark gray hoodie and some light gray jeans. "Steven your supposed to sneeze in to your anti-cubidal-fasa" she said sounding disgusted. "My what?" he asked while we were walking towards the warp pad. "your... this thing" she said pointing at the inside of her elbow. "Chill Pearl he has allergies okay. And why are you even saying anything? You cant even get sick even if you tried" I pointed out in defense of Steven. "well I..." she stopped talking. We were in the warp stream. "Ah ah ah ah!" Steven was going to sneeze again. "Do it at Pearl Steven!" Amethyst said grabbing Pearl. "Steven your fasa!" she yelled at him in fear. Instead he sneezed down-ward and it pushed him up in the stream. He popped his head out of the stream and sat there for a bit. I pulled him back and the snot that came from his nose was now frozen. "Careful its dangerous to stick your head out of the steam!" Pearl exclaimed. "Are you alright Steven? I know its cold out there so it would be easy for you to get hypothermia" I said holding my hand on his forehead. "Nope he's fine" I concluded. "Guys I saw something out there! Something warping!" he shouted. "Steven is your vision blurry from the pollen?" Pearl asked obviously not believing his story. "I can see perfectly... Pearl. I know I saw something out there!" he said trying to convince her.

Later that night I was sitting at the bar reading one of the fantasy books Steven had. "Ugh gotta stay awake" I heard from upstairs. I walked up there and sat on his bed, he had his eyes closed pretending he was asleep. "hmm" I said thinking what to do, I decided to tickle him. "Stop I cant hold it anymore. I'm gonna pee!" he yelled with a smile. I pulled back and put my arms in the air. "Okay you got me." he said yawning. "Steven why are you still awake? Its like midnight! Is it the thing you saw in the stream?" I asked him worrying about his health. "Yeah, I cant shake this feeling that its something we need to investigate" he said looking away. "I tell you what. If your so intent on finding this object I'll convince the others tomorrow to help investigate all of the working warp pads okay?" I said to see if it would let him sleep. "Really? Thanks Obsidian!" he said happy as could be. "But you need a good nights rest before we do that okay?" I told him and he nodded. "If you need anything I'll be outside listening to music" I said while walking down the stairs. I sat out there for a while thinking on how I would convince them to help. Garnet would help without question but the other two propose a problem. "Well I'm not gonna get anything done by just sitting here" I said to myself. I got up and walked in quietly so I wouldn't wake up Steven who was snoring loudly in his bed. I walked over to the temple door and knocked on it. Garnet opened it up "what is it?" she asked. "We need to talk"

I followed Garnet back into her room until we came to a room with bubbled gems floating all over the place. I spotted one that had a bag of chips in it. "So what do you need to talk about" she asked sitting down. "It's about Steven earlier, he really thinks he saw something in the stream" I said showing some concern. "But there are no other warp pads that are connected to earth! I'm telling you he was mistaken" she said stoically. "That's not the point! He feels like you guys don't trust him and you aren't helping" I said pointing at her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked loudly. "Humor him! Let him search for whatever it was that he saw. And he needs you guys there to support him. It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense!" I yelled back. Garnet stepped back surprised that I yelled at her. "Now tomorrow we're all going to go and help Steven look for this thing he saw. I'd advise that you tell the others and be sure to tell them to not say anything against it" I said walking away. I walked out the temple door "whew! I thought she was going to be easy!" I said feeling exhausted from the argument. I think I'm going to go relax until tomorrow" I thought to myself as I went back outside to resume listening to music.

The next day I found Steven leaning on the screen door with a water gun in his hands. "What happened now?" I wondered. I stood up to see the gems coming up to him "steeeeven, we've gotta surprise for you" she said whispering it and poking him in the face. I was going to stop her but I was too late. "Whaaa!" Steven yelled as he sprayed Pearl in the face. "Oh, Pearl!" he said as she sat there looking astonished. "Now your not getting any cookies" Garnet said holding out a sheet of some chocolate chip deliciousness. "Oh cookies! I'll take them" Amethyst yelled running across the room. She grabbed the sheet and started just dropping the cookies into her mouth. "Slow down Amethyst!" Garnet said in worry. "I'm sorry Pearl, I guess I didn't-" he was cut off "didn't sleep" I said from outside the door. "It was about the thing you saw in the stream wasn't it? I thought I told you that if you needed something just to come see me?" I asked. "Yeah I guess I just forgot" he said yawning. "Steven there is nothing else on earth that can use the warp pads!" Pearl exclaimed. "but if it will make you feel better we can just go Check. Right guys?" I asked changing my tone and looking at them. "Yes we will" Garnet said fixing her glasses. "R-right" Pearl agreed nervously.

We spent all day warping to tons of different places checking for signs of disturbance. We went to the last one which was where Steven told me that Amethyst and Pearl fused into Opal. Whoa! Now that's something! Steven Jr. has been busy" Amethyst pointed out laughing. "This makes you a grandpa!" she said joking. "Congratulations" Garnet said ruffling his hair. "Who's Steven Jr.?" I asked. "Hey! We're getting off task here!" he said slamming one of his hands into the other. "We've looked all over there's nothing out here to find" she said looking confident. "But your wrong" Steven said now with an annoyed tone. "Excuse me?" Pearl asked in surprise. "I- I mean" Steven said starting to apologize. "Nothing on earth can use these warps but us" Pearl said crossing her arms. "But what about from space?" I shot in. "well I-"she paused realizing I made a good point. "I don't appreciate your tone." we warped to the galaxy warp "these are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space it would be through here. "But wait" she said in sarcasm "this warp pad is broken, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself " she said pointing at the sticker. "Pearls right like usual, you get used to it" Amethyst said nonchalantly. "We're safe" Garnet said ruffling Steven's hair. "Well I guess so" Steven decided. "Ah man finally that took all day" Amethyst whined. "It was important to make Steven feel secure" Garnet told Amethyst. "Yes Steven feels much better now" Pearl said with certainty. "I'm a little tired of you guys telling me how I feel! I know I saw something outside the stream" Steven said now yelling. "And I know you didn't" Pearl said stubbornly. From there they started to argue for a while. "You just don't know what your talking about" Pearl said without care for her words. "Well I think you don't know what I'm talking about" Steven yelled very loudly. "Okay that's enough!"I yelled splitting them up. "You two quit the arguing your acting like children!"i said to the both of them. I turned to Pearl "Pearl you're arguing with a ten year old kid grow up. I turned to Steven and knelt down to him. Steven that's not how talk to an adult. If it will make you feel more secure I will search with you tomorrow okay?" he nodded in agreement.

Early in the evening I was at the local grocery store. "Some vegetables, some snack fruit, some milk and eggs, some lunch meat, and oh some steak would be great for dinner tonight" I said going through the list I've made. I took awhile to get through shopping for food because of a little girl that was stealing the food I put in my cart for laughs. Despite that I got through without having to punch anyone which was always a plus in my book. I was walking outside feeling confident until I saw a flash of light in the sky coming from the house. "I wasn't told of a mission today" I said to myself as I sprinted to the house. Once I got on the beach I saw Amethyst walking away from the house. "Was there a mission I wasn't told about?" I asked her. "No, not that I know of"she said shrugging. "I just saw the warp pad activate a little bit ago" I said now starting to worry. "Oh no, Steven!" she yelled now realizing the situation. We ran to the house "Go get the others I'll see if I can get him" I said as soon as we got in. she nodded and headed into her room. I stood on the warp pad and warped to random area looking for him. Eventually the gems caught up with me and we searched together. Just before we lost hope I spotted him floating outside the stream. "There he is!" I said pointing outside. I jumped out of the stream and went to catch him. I grabbed him and pulled him back into the stream we came through. He started to breathe heavily "take deep breaths" I said holding him. I grabbed the object he had "so this is what you saw" I said studying it. "I don't care about that!" Steven exclaimed. "But I do"Garnet said from behind Steven. we should of listened to you. you're a crystal gem too" Garnet said wiping her eyes. "Steven! Are you okay?Pearl asked obviously. "Amethyst said the warp pad activated and we looked all over for-" she stopped. "uh what is that?" she asked pointing at the object I was holding. "Its some kind of space robot. There were tons of them and they looked like they were all going to the same place" he explained just before we got to the galaxy warp. The object jumped from my hand and landed on the floor. I watched it limp over to the other ones and start spraying ooze onto the home world warp. "What are they doing to the home world warp?" Pearl asked "I don't know but it cant be good" I replied. I watched in amazement as the warp that was previously broken be repaired in an instant. Then the warp pad suddenly activated "everybody hide!" I yelled. Garnet grabbed up Amethyst, Pearl ,and Steven and grappled onto a pillar while I hid along the edge. When the light stopped I peaked over the edge to see a green gem standing on the warp pad. "Log date 312, this is Peridot performing earth hub maintenance check." she said tapping a screen she made using her other fingers. "Peridot eh? I've seen those before" I said remembering and old incident with another Peridot. Repairing success and all robonoids accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate kindergar-" She saw the cracked robonoid we had earlier. She glared at it, put it under her foot and smashed it with ooze spraying all over the place. "Now to access the domestic warp" She walked off of the home-world warp but noticed the sticker Pearl had pointed out earlier. "This area may have been compromised" She ran up the stairs and placed a device down before warping away. The device blinked a couple times before going off and disabling the robonoids. "Their coming back! I cant do this! Not again!" Pearl said almost starting to cry "We're dead! We are so dead!" Amethyst exclaimed "No she isn't, we just have to break the warp pad and destroy any robonoids that come" I said calmly. "Garnet smash that warp pad, its time to prepare"

_Sorry if this chapter lacked in quality. I've had some school projects and I've been kinda sick. I will be aiming for some Peridot redemption (chosen by you guys!) but that will be later in the story after jail break. I'll be skipping some episodes to speed up the story and so I don't bore you with a ton of stuff you've seen already. The next chapter will be an interesting one just so you know. Oh and one last thing, if you want your oc in my story pm me and I'll get back to you when I can. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe _


	10. Chapter 10

_so I see we have a new reader. Thanks for the support and sorry I didn't post a new chapter in a few days, I was sick and I could get out of bed. However while I was gone I wrote some more chapters so I will be posting them every day for a few days so be ready for that._

"And I really like the ones that shoot up kind of spirally with the long tails" Steven explained. "Steven I'm slipping! Hold that end up a little more" Greg yelled. "Oh sorry!" Steven apologized. "Here let me carry it" I said picking the sign up. "What's this even for anyway?" I asked looking at the sign. "Its for my summer wax special! Although I don't think it was effective this year, mind as well store it for the rest of the winter" Greg said sadly. " So which kinds of fireworks do you like Obsidian?" Steven asked. I was a little caught off guard "actually I've never seen fireworks before" I admitted. "What?! really? Then your going to come with us to the fireworks show!" he decided for me. "Okay it sounds like it'll be fun" I said ruffling his hair with my free hand. "I cant wait for new years eve tomorrow! It feels like I've waited a whole year!" Steven said happily. "Well you feel that way for a reason" Greg said smiling. We got to the storage unit and Greg opened it up to reveal a mess of dangerously stacked boxes. "Uhh Greg? don't you think that's a little unsafe?" I asked pointing at the unit. "It'll be fine don't worry" Greg said blowing off the question. Greg walked up and took off the hose he wrapped around his self and tried to find a place to put it. He placed it on a lawn flamingo "hmm..." he said studying the unit. The boxes started to shake "Greg get back!" I said pulling him back by his sweater. A ton of boxes fell on the ground breaking open and spilling stuff out. "thanks! I don't know if I would of seen that" he said thanking me. "No problem, anyway why is this thing such a mess?" I asked looking at all of the junk he had. "I haven't been in here since rose-" Greg cleared his throat "maybe this is good timing! With the new year coming up I should just get rid of all of this stuff" Greg finished. Steven picked up a sweater and a leather jacket "I could take these off of your hands" he said. "That's a start but I'll need a little more help than that" Greg concluded. "I can help. I'm not super good at organization but I can help with the heavy lifting" I offered. "Thanks! But I still think we need a person to help with the organization" Greg pointed out. "I got the perfect gem for the job!" Steven said before running off. "Who do you think he's talking about?" I asked Greg. "I don't know, but more than likely its Pearl" he answered. "Anyway lets get started on moving some stuff out of here so we can see what we can get rid of" Greg decided. "Right" I said nodding and we got to work. Steven came back about an hour later "here's Amethyst!" he said motioning his arms towards her. "Surprise" she said sleepily. "Oh" Greg said stopping what he was doing. "Hey Amethyst" I said waving. "Hi" she said waving back. "Is something wrong" Steven asked his father. "No I just thought you meant Pearl" he replied. "What?! I'm not gonna let her see this!"Steven exclaimed. "And plus Amethyst's room is full of junk so she knows how to handle a mess" he explained. "What you need here is a system, something to separated the trash from the garbage" she said looking around. "Amethyst I think those both mean the same thing" I pointed out. "Look I made organizational boxes! This way we can sort things into easy categories. Keep, sell, burn" he said pointing at each of the boxes. "I don't know if we need to burn things Steven" Greg said uneasily. "Ah come on Greg what are you afraid of?" Amethyst asked nudging him wither elbow. "Uhh fire?" he said uncertainty. Amethyst laughed and walked away and started to look around for stuff. "Keep, keep, keep" Amethyst said picking up some garbage and walking over to the keep box. "Whoa aren't we supposed to be throwing things away?" Greg said stepping infront of her. "Yea I think that was the point of this in the first place" I pointed out. "No way you got some good junk in here! Like..." she said trying to point out something worth keeping. "Books!" Steven yelled. "Ah so books are cool again huh?"Greg asked walking over to his son. "Yeah ever since you guys grounded me from TV for a thousand years" Steven explained. "We did what now?" Greg said to himself trying to recall when they did that. "Can I have these?" Steven asked. "Hold on let me see those for a second. Yeah I think you'll like this one, and this one, I think we'll save this one for when your older" he said grabbing out a romance novel. "Really Greg? you read those?" I said laughing. "Hey don't make fun of me" he said looking embarrassed. "I guess I don't need these old dumbbells" he said taking them from the keep pile and dropping them in the sell box. "Ah come on don't you wanna get yolked" Amethyst said transforming into a hairy wrestler and then tackling Steven. "Hey calm down you two, you're getting off topic". Greg walked back into the unit "Oh no how did this happen?" he said picking up an broken photo. "The photo of you and mom" Steven described. "I'll buy you a new frame Greg so don't worry" I said knowing he was getting sentimental. "thanks man"he said with a tinge of sadness. "Hey I found something that definitely doesn't belong with all this junk" Amethyst said picking up something. "Is it the deed to my uncles mansion?" Greg asked as he ran over. "Something better" she said placing down about eight VHS tapes. "Little butler?" Greg said astounded "Where have you been all these years?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Little butler that's you" Amethyst sung. "Amethyst, who's little butler?" Steven asked whispering. "Ah man Steven we used to watch these all the time when you were little. You gotta see this" Greg said grabbing an old TV and VHS player and plugging them in. "Hey I'm still grounded you know" Steven said turning around. "Yea Greg I don't know if that's such a good idea" I said agreeing with Steven. "Come on one for old-times sake" Amethyst insisted. "Okay but just one" Greg said giving in to peer pressure and put in a tape. "No! Grounded!" Steven said covering his eyes. "Shouldn't we finish cleaning the storage unit?" Steven asked. "Yeah If I recall correctly that was the whole point of this endeavor" I pointed out once again. "Ah man! Is this the pilot? They didn't even have the dog yet!" Amethyst said giggling. "Yeah! They just had a cat named money!" Greg said laughing until he saw Steven. "Hey Steven its getting pretty late why don't we just call it a day? We can pick this up again tomorrow" he said. "Uhh okay. See you tomorrow dad" he said walking out. "Hey Steven wait up ill walk with you" I said putting down a box. "Okay" he said sounding a little sad. "I cant believe that we stopped what we were doing just because of an old sit com" I said sounding severely pissed off.

The next day we walked to the fry-man restaurant. "Can I get two breakfast only breakfast specials please?" Steven asked Petey. "Sure. Ronaldo! Can I get a double order of hash browns?" Petey said yelling into the store. "Are you sure you can eat that all by yourself Steven?" I asked concerned if he was eating to much junk food recently. "Its not all for me, some of its for my dad" he explained. "Oh" I replied relived. "Hey Petey are you going to the fireworks tonight?" Steven asked. "Yea I hear its supposed to be pretty darn spectacular" Petey said pointing at the poster with mayor Dewey on it. "Mayor Dewey been setting up all morning, there are gonna be blue ones! I love the blue ones" Petey explained. "its gonna be so awesome" Steven said with a fist pump. "Hey lets get going to the storage unit" I said with a smile. "Okay" Steven replied. "Hello? Guys?" I asked while we walked in. I heard the show they were watching "You people have to much money" Amethyst and Greg both laughed hard. "What a surprise little butler does it again!" Amethyst pointed out. "You can always count on little b" Greg concluded. "Heh yeah everything's always great with him" Amethyst said quietly. "one more?"she asked Greg. "Do it!" he said nodding. "Hey" Steven yelled. "Oh Steven! What are you doing coming over so late?" Greg asked. "Umm guys its like eight in the morning" I said with a disappointed tone . "Oh wow I guess we lost track of the time" Greg said rubbing the back of his neck. "You never stopped watching little butler?" Steven asked astounded. "Seriously guys? Its not that entertaining to watch" I said crossing my arms. "When you get to season three it really starts getting good. That's when that uptight neighbors the Richingtons move next door" Amethyst explained. "You wanna get started?" Steven asked his father. "Oh yeah" Greg said as he started to stand up. "Wait this part is super funny" Amethyst said tugging on Greg's sweater. They both laughed really hard. "I guess the storage unit can wait" Steven said now even more sad. "Yea buddy that sounds like a good idea" Greg said not looking away from the screen. "Alright snacks" Amethyst said grabbing the hash-browns Steven got earlier. "Lets go Steven they're too addicted to the show and there not going to stop" I said with some held back anger. "Okay" he said and we walked out.

Later that day "Like this?" Pearl asked as her and Garnet put on the jacket and sweater from earlier. "Yeah you guys are killing it" Steven said with his thumbs up. "You guys look stupid" I said chuckling. "No they don they look good" Steven said trying to defend them. "Whatever you say" I said with some sarcasm. "Oh and here's some pots and pans, we gotta make a lot of noise" Steven said handing the other two each a pot and pan. "Me and dad do this every year. I brought some for Amethyst, they should be here any second" he said looking down. "Why would she come with Greg?" Pearl wondered. "Are they hanging out again?" she asked herself. "What do you mean again?" Steven asked her. "They better not be watching that dumb show" Garnet said sounding a little annoyed. "Little butler?" he asked them. "Unbelievable! They really are" Pearl said sounding astonished. "Okay can someone explain? I'm a little confused right now" I asked. "They used to disappear for days watching those obnoxious tapes over, and over, and over until..." she trailed off. 'until what?" Steven asked now worried. "I don't know, one day they just stopped" she answered. "Just out of no where? With no reason?" I asked myself before I face palmed. "I should of stopped them when I had the chance. Steven lets go and see if we can get them to come" I said standing up. "Good luck with that, even Garnet couldn't get them to stop before" Pearl explained.

We walked from the beach to the unit to find nothing has changed and the sounds of little butler coming form inside. We both walked in slowly. Whats that? I heard Greg ask. "I'm missing the fireworks!" Greg yelled standing up. "Shh" I said pulling Steven to the side so we could watch what happens. "Its past midnight! how did I get so sucked into this show again? Its like everything else just disappears" Greg said starting to walk away. "Whoa whoa don't go! We're having a really good time!" Amethyst said. Stepping in-front of him. "Here look, I've got the two part Hawaii special" she said trying to bribe him. "But Steven really wanted me to do new years" Greg pleaded. "He'll be fine he's Steven, he's tough" she said nonchalantly. "I wanted to be there!" Greg said loudly. "Here here it would have been like this" she transformed into Steven. "Whoa fireworks! Hey dad come on lets watch some little butler!" she said trying to act like Steven. "Amethyst you know how I feel about shape-shifting" Greg said now sounding a little angry. "Jeez sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up" she then turned into Greg. "Oh that's right I forgot your so sensitive"leaning into him twirling her hair with her fingers. "I know you like making me uncomfortable but its not funny. I cant stay here and humor you! I have to be there for my son!" Greg said standing his ground. "Well what about me huh? I had someone who was always there for me until she started hanging out with you!" she yelled pointing at him. "Don't do this Amethyst! Seriously!" Greg begged. "I'd bet you'd stay for her" she claimed. "You wouldn't" Greg said seeing if she would go any further. "what? do this? She transformed again but this time she turned into... rose. "This is insulting to the dead" I whispered to myself "Hey Greg! Turn around! Check it out!" she said trying to bait him into turning around. "I know you're doing it! I want to be friends again I really do, but I cant let you do this to me again" Greg pleaded with his hands over his ears. "Lets go Steven you don't need to see this" I said grabbing where Steven was only to find he wasn't there. "Stop!" Steven yelled jumping on the top of the bed the other two were sitting earlier. Hi eyes widend when he saw what Amethyst had morphed into. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "Steven go back to Pearl and Garnet" I told him. I looked up from the hug. "Greg go with Steven. we'll talk later" I said pointing out of the storage unit. After the had left and were out of earshot I turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst what the hell was that!? Do you know what kind of trauma you could of just given to Steven? Not only that you disrespected the dead!" I said yelling at her. "What do I care huh? I don't have anyone but myself! Because he took the one person that was there for me!" Amethyst said like it was an excuse. "That still gives you no right to mess with Steven's or Greg's mind by morphing into rose!" I shouted back. "I'm about sick of you telling what to do!" she said pulling out her whip. "Amethyst don't do this, I don't want to hurt you" I said getting ready for a fight. "I don't care!" was all she said before she tackled me out of the storage unit. "Amethyst I'm going to give you one last warning to stop other wise I'll be forced to hurt you!" I told her. "I thought I just told you that I don't care" she said cracking her whip at me. I dodged them easily enough but I don't think she was trying to hurt me. I'm alone here with no one else. Pearl wont stop yelling at me for every little thing I do and Garnet always takes her side even if she's wrong" she stopped attacking and started to cry so hard it looked like waterfalls were coming out of her eyes. I walked slowly to her. "No!" She whipped at me but missed. She fell to her knees balling. I finally got to her and she looked up. I looked in her eyes and saw all of the bottled up rage and sadness pouring out of her. "What are you gonna do something?" she said still trying to act tough. I knelt down to her and hugged her as hard as I could. She was so surprised she dropped her whip and her hands fell to her side. "Amethyst we all have lost someone we loved at one point. I know the how you feel all too well" I said starting to tear up. "You don't know anything!" she yelled. "You feel as if all you had was taken from you and your all alone with no one to lean on when your down. You think no one else feels this way? We all do and its not good to keep it bottled up inside. Trust me it will eat away at your soul and affect others around you" I explained now starting to cry with her.

I sat there with her in the middle of the street for over an hour until she fell asleep on me. I picked her up "whoa, your a lot heavier than Garnet" I whispered. I carried her to the beach house. I walked up the stairs slowly and crept through the door. Pearl was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Garnet was sitting at the bar with Steven eating some ice-cream. Pearl stopped and looked at me "where have you two been!" she yelled. "Shhh!" I said while I put Amethyst on the couch to let her sleep.

The next day I was sitting on the couch next to Amethyst reading a book Steven had recommended when she woke up. she sat up yawning and stretching her arms. "Have a good nights rest?" I asked not looking up from my book. She blushed now remembering what happened the night before. "Y-yeah I guess" she stuttered out. I closed my book "look if you ever need someone to talk to about ANYTHING I'm here for you okay?" I said with a smile. "Thanks man" she said happily. "Hey don't thank me yet, you still have to make it up to Steven and Greg." I said returning to my book. "Your right! Oh what am I gonna do!?" she wondered. "Why don't you help Greg with something?" I asked her. "Like what?" she asked now confused. "What was the whole point in going to the storage unit in the first place?" I asked her. "To clean it up" she answered. I just stared at her for a moment until she face palmed "duh! Can you help me take Greg's stuff into my room so he doesn't have to throw anything away?" she asked me. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea" I said closing my book and putting it on the end table. We walked to the storage unit and opened it. We looked at each other and nodded "lets get to work" she said. After a couple of hours of working Steven and Greg came just as we were getting the last few boxes. "Hi Greg whats up?" I said putting down a hug tower of boxes. "I don't believe it!" said looking amazed. "I'm so sorry about the mess" he apologized. "Was this your idea Obsidian?" Steven asked. "No it was Amethyst's" I replied pointing my thumb back into the unit. Amethyst came out with the last box and noticed that everyone was stating at her. "I-I just thought we could take all this stuff back to the temple, it can fit in my room that way you don't have to throw anything away" she explained blushing. "but you can keep this" she said running over to Greg and handing him the box that she had. Greg opened it and pulled out the picture he had found earlier but it was in a new frame. "Thank you Amethyst" Greg said as she walked away. And we all walked back to the temple. "Who wants some breakfast?" I asked. Steven and amethysts stomachs rumbled. "I thought so"

_whew! That was a chapter huh? I thought that was a good one and I had fun writing it. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	11. Chapter 11

_hey guys! Like I promised you here is the next chapter I hope you like it!_

I walked out on the porch. Today was a beautiful day, The sun was shining and the ocean was colored a beautiful light blue with sunlight reflecting off the water like it had gemstones embedded in the waves. I looked down on the beach to see Steven sitting with a girl that was wearing a baseball cap and held a bag beside her. I didn't know who she was so I decided to introduce myself. I walked down the steps and started to walk towards them "can I look yet?" Steven asked the girl covering his eyes with his hand. "Okay!" she said holding up a book with a purple cover. Steven gasped "Books!" he shouted in happiness. "Whoa cool cover!" Steven said as he grabbed the book from his friend. "Hey guys what are we doing over here?" I said lowering myself to one knee next to Steven. "Oh hi Obsidian. What are you doing here?" Steven asked. "I came to meet her" I said pointing at the girl. "I don't believe I've met you before. My name is Obsidian, think of me as Steven's really cool uncle" I told her as I stuck out my hand. "Connie" she replied shaking my hand. "Well its nice to meet you Connie, anyway whats this in your hand Steven?" I asked Steven grabbing one of the other books Connie had brought. "Its my favorite series! Its called Unfamiliar Familiar!" she exclaimed barely able to hold back her excitement. "Its about a girl named Lisa and she's a witch, but she doesn't know she's a witch at first, and she has a familiar! She exclaimed. "Which is like a spirit companion that everyone in the world has" she said looking not sure she knew herself. "And her's is a talking falcon named Archmicarus! Anyways she goes on this quest to find her father who was kidnapped by a one eyed mysterious man." she explained "whoa mystery!" Steven said looking very interested. "This book has me intrigued" I said looking at the cover. "Here let me get you started!" she offered. She opened the book and brushed her hair back "Chapter one, the morning thief. Lisa awoke with a start. The echos of her dreams still dancing in her mind. The low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house-" a loud boom came from the sky. "Whoa this is a really good book!" Steven said thinking the book had some magical effect. "Ahh... okay" Connie said finding her spot where she left off "the house was deathly still, the only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. the hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly..." she stopped because something crashed into the water infront of us spraying water on us like rain. I stood up and pulled out my long sword " Steven grab Connie and get back!" I said pointing with my left hand. "Okay I got it!" he said as he helped Connie pick up her stuff and ran to the stairs. "Alright, so what do we have here?" I asked myself looking in the ocean for whatever that crashed. Just then a giant sea foam blue sphere rolled up on the beach "Peridot" I said identifying the creator. "It cant defend itself so this will be easy" I said now loosening up. Legs popped out the sides and it stood up. It started to walk closer to me and I swiped with my blade "these things are gonna get annoying real fast, I just know it" I said starting to pick up the pieces of the now shattered robonoid with goo spattered all over me. "I wonder what it was here to do? And why was it so large?" I thought as I inspected the pieces. I turned around to look at Steven "are you two okay?" I asked as I walked to them. "I love hanging out at your place" Connie said still in shock of what just occurred. The gems jumped down by us "what was that?" Garnet asked. "I believe it was one of Peridot's robonoids but, this one was way bigger than the one we saw at the galaxy warp" I answered. "It still seems however that they still have no way of defending themselves from attack, which seems to be bad designing if your sending them to hostile planets" I added. Hey look guys I covered in this stuff! Amethyst said while she basically bathed in the left over goo. "Amethyst get out of that! We still don know what it does!" Pearl shouted. "Heh heh" Amethyst held up her arms. "Oh no, don't you dare get that stuff on me!" Pearl said backing away. "Goop hug!" Amethyst shouted before she started to chase Pearl. "Peridot. Is that the gem you told me about? The one that's trying to get to earth?" Connie asked Steven. "Yeah we stopped her before but it looks like she can still shoot stuff here from space" he replied. "So Garnet what do you think it was here to do?" I asked Garnet. "We destroyed it, and that's all that matters"she answered with her normal stoic face. I don't think It'll be that easy but if you say so" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Goop hug!" Amethyst said as she hugged Garnet. Pearl walked over looking disgusted at what was on her and Garnet pulled her in for the hug as well.

The next day I was sitting at the bar again talking to Amethyst about what I could make for dinner "but we have to have vegetables to balance out the meat! We cant just have meat with nothing else!" I argued. "Who cares? It wont affect me at all!" she replied. "But its unhealthy for Steven since he's half human" I explained. "Then why don't you make some vegetables specifically for him?" she asked. "I... that's not actually a bad idea" I said rubbing my chin. "R-really" Amethyst said stuttering and blushing a little. "Yea great idea! I get started with dinner" I said getting up from my stool and starting to get the equipment needed. "So what do you want?" I asked her. "Umm...how about some chili?" she said rubbing her belly. "If you wanted chili then why did we argue about vegetables?" I asked her as i rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Uh... I don't really remember" she said rubbing her head. "It doesn't matter anymore, can you get off the counter please? I need to start prepping" I asked her. "Sure. If you need any help just come get me" she said while hopping off the counter and walking into her room. "Alright time to get started" I said to myself. I prepared all of the components for the chili and out it on the stove to cook. I looked behind me and saw Steven reading the books we saw the day before. "Hey Steven how are those books?" I asked him as I sat next to him on the couch. "They're awesome but a little confusing" he replied. "Oh? How so?" I asked him wondering what he meant. Well it keeps talking about this guy that died, but I don't know anything about him and he seems important. I grabbed the book from him and checked the spine " how many have you read?" I asked. "Just this one" he replied. Steven, this is the last book in the series. There's an order in how these books are read" I said sighing. "What!? There's an order? I just grabbed the one with the coolest cover!" he said now feeling defeated.

Out of now where another boom like the other day came. "Not again, Steven stay right here" I said pointing at the couch. I ran outside to see where this threat would go. I watched I land on what the others called mask island. Actually if I recall correctly Steven told me some story about being trapped there. I ran inside to find the gems in the living room "it landed at mask island. I need you to come with if we have to search for it" I said running over to the warp pad and. I warped to the island and I was amazed at what I saw. It was thick, full of crazy plant and animal life it almost looked beautiful. That is until a giant robonoid came smashing through some trees. "Its the same as the one before. Why does she keep sending them?" I asked myself as it came to the warp pad. I lunged at it and punched my hand through it's glass like exoskeleton and it shattered like the other one. I held up the arm that was covered in goo "Seriously? Now I'm gonna have to change again" I said. I walked back to the portal now a little pissed and warped back. I walked off the pad as the gems were about to go on it "no need. I already killed it" I said holding up my arm. "Was it another one of those things?" Pearl asked. "Yeah but they still don't have any defenses so taking them out will be easy" I explained while phasing on a black hoddie and a gray pair of jeans. "What do you think they're here to do?" Steven asked. "I...don't really know" I replied trying to think if they showed any real purpose. "Its not doing anything now" Garnet stated but it was obvious that Steven wasn't happy with that answer

a few days later I was reading one of the books Steven had finished. "These are pretty good! Connie has some good taste" I thought to myself. Just then another boom came "I knew these thing would get annoying! I so called it!" I shouted. The gems came out "Grrrr! What's with these things? that's like the fifth one this week!" Amethyst whined while rubbing her face. Garnet stood there concentrating with her hands on her temples "we'll find it in the desert!" she said and then they warped away. "Come on Steven let see if we can help" I said standing up. "Okay!" he said and we ran to the pad and warped away. We came to the desert and we saw the gems fighting the robonoid. Amethyst had her whip wrapped around it, Garnet was pushing it, and Pearl... was hitting on top of the head with the bottom of her spear like a child. "Pearl what are you doing?" I asked chuckling. "what does it look like? I'm fighting the robonoid!" she said confidently. "You look like a baby on a tantrum" I said laughing. "Shut up! this is important!" Garnet shouted. "Guys, guys, guys stop!" Steven yelled swinging his hands. We all looked at him "how many more of these thing are you going to have to fight?" he asked. "We don't know! They just keep coming and coming and coming, and we don't even know what they are! We don't know anything!" Pearl shouted. It was now obvious that the stress was affecting them. "That's okay!i don't know things all the time! Its like my life! But I have you guys to tell me about gem stuff and Connie can explain what familiars are and dad tells me weird dad stuff" he said trying to make them feel better. "But nobody know what these things are here to do" Pearl replied. "well...It probably does" Steven said pointing at it. We all became quiet for a moment "what?" Pearl asked. "We could follow it and see where it goes" he said giving a very logical idea. "Are you nuts!?" Amethyst screamed. "I think he's right" I said backing him up. "Who know what could go wrong!" Pearl shouted. "We cant fight these things forever, well we can but I don't want to. Lets do it Steven's way" she said finally. "Yeah! Lets follow the funky flow!" Steven sang. "I don't think that applies here but whatever" I said ruffling his hair. "We're dead" Amethyst said letting go of the robonoid with her whip. We mounted it "alright big guy! Mush!" Steven said slapping his hand on top of the sphere. It was a rickety ride but the robonoid made it to the warp pad and we warped away. We landed at what seemed like a kindergarten, no it was a kindergarten. "That's it! Its confirmed, this thing is up to no good!" Pearl said as she started to pull out her spear. "Wait Pearl" I said grabbing her arm. "We need to get more information on its intentions before we kill it" I pointed out. "Ugh" Pearl said as she let go of her spear, however It stayed on her head and she looked like a unicorn and it made me laugh. "Whats so funny?" she inquired. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Unicorn" I said with my best British accent. She got embarrassed and made her spear go back into her gem. After awhile the robonoid stopped "what's wrong?" Steven asked. "Get off something is happening" I said grabbing Steven and jumping off. We landed and I turned around, the sphere robonoid was now a pyramid shape and was inserting itself into a green hole in the ground. The green light dissipated and it became an inclined hole. "See! I told you we'd find something cool!" Steven said jumping in. "Steven!" I yelled going in after him. We landed on the bottom of the pyramid as it slowly descended deeper in the hole. We finally got to the bottom and as we stopped something began turning on. A trail of light went forward into another room and brought up a pedestal. I heard a noise "what is that?" Steven asked. We looked under the pyramid to see a drop coming off of the point. It fell to the ground and became a small robonoid, then it walked over to the pedestal and jumped on it. It activated a screen which was static for a moment but flashed and showed Peridot's face. "Everyone hide!" I whispered to the others. We ran behind a wall and I began to listen "establishing projection link with control room. Hub robonoid has successfully landed on earth and entered prime kindergarten control room in facet five. We'll proceed to perform a status check of kindergarten" the screen went deeper in the room. "Its Peridot" Amethyst stated now in obvious fear. "Is she trying to reactivate kindergarten? Doesn't she know that it kill a living life on the earth?" Pearl said covering her face with her hands. "Steven we need to be careful. We don't know what powers or skills she has" I said looking at him in the eyes. Hmm... what I go in masquerading as a newly formed gem child? That way I could seem very malleable and I could get information" I offered. "Steven you have to stay..." I turned to where he was "oh come on!" I said face palming. I peeked over to see what was happening.

"Now accounting for all operational injectors" she said as she pulled out two huge green hands. "Checking for aberrations in perimeter" she said as she inserted said hands into the ceiling. "This gem tech is simply archaic" she joked to her self. "I don't know, I think it looks kinda cool" Steven said nonchalantly. The huge screen turned to Steven with peridot's face in surprise "Hi I'm Steven" he said waving. "There appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the kindergarten" Peridot said to her log. "I'm not so bad once you get to know me" he insisted. "And how many more "Stevens" are present in this area?" she inquired "Oh just me" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah that's a relief. So tell me have "Stevens" replaced "Humans" as the dominant species on earth?" she asked kind of sounding stupid for asking that question. "Oh no there's lots of humans there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, onion I think, lots of people" he replied with a smile. "Now I get to ask a question. What are you doing?" he asked pointing at the screen. "Just picking up where we left off" she said as she turned away and lifted one of her hands into the air. It came down fast and almost hit Steven before Garnet caught it. The screen turned back "A gem?"then Pearl and Amethyst jumped next to Garnet "more? But the red eye didn't report and gems on this planet!" "That's because we destroyed it." Pearl answered "you what?" Peridot said sounding astonished "But the records say the gems were wiped out on earth!"she said looking at her hand/screen "Wait a minute..."she stopped "you're the ones that have destroying my hub robonoids. Are you the reason the home-world warp is down again?" she asked sounding really pissed off. "Is this your bizarre icon?" she asked holding up a crying waffle sticker. "Why do you keep destroying my things!?" she shouted now on the brink of complete rage. "Come on Steven lets get down" I said pulling him down behind the wall we were hiding at. "Why are you down here and not helping the gems?" because Peridots have access to all information that was ever recorded and I might be recognized by her" I answered peeking back over the wall "Because we are the crystal gems! We're still alive and are still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures" Pearl answered trying to sound intimidating. "The crystal gems?" Peridot wondered. Then the gems started tot attack the giant hands "Stop! how dare you? I'm doing this one way or another your just making this really difficult!" "Amethyst now!" Garnet shouted Amethyst wrapped her whip around a giant hand "Destroy!" she said as she flung it into the power source. "I'm reporting this!" was the last thing Peridot said before the screen closed and disappeared. We all gathered and we were staring at Steven "Okay I might of gone a little to far this time" he admitted. "Well Steven you weren't completely wrong. We learned something new because of your decisions." Garnet stated. "Alright!" Steven said happily. "But yeah this was a pretty bad idea" she also stated which just shot down Steven's hope. "Well it's time for bed Steven lets go" I said checking my watch. "What? but I wanna still do things!" he exclaimed. "Too bad, think of this as punishment for being reckless" I told him. "Oh man"

_oh man im getting close to jail break! I cant wait to write it for you guys! Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_ -joe_

_-Joe_


	12. Chapter 12

_hey guys! here's the next chapter for the story enjoy!_

it was early in the night and I was out on the beach with Greg and Steven. Greg played the guitar a little and Steven applauded "woo hoo!" Steven yelled clapping. "That sounded great!" "yeah Greg your pretty good" I said with a thumbs up. "Ahh thanks! I'm thinking about calling it water witch" he said putting his hand in the air and moving it to the other side. "cool" Steven said in awe. "And check this out. I can add some vocal distortion too" Greg said pulling down a mic. He switched a dial "Steven, your dad's a robot now" Greg said with a robot voice. "And now that I'm a robot things will better and colder, please forgive me for being an amazing machine" Greg finished. "I cant stay mad at my robo-dad" Steven said putting his hands on his cheeks. "Wheres this energy coming from Greg?" I asked. "Actually I was inspired to write some songs after the ocean got sucked into space a while back" Greg explained. "The ocean did what now?" I asked immediately. "Yeah! Awhile before we met you I set free someone named Lapis Lazuli. And she wanted to go home so she took the ocean to get to space... are you okay?" he asked. Tears ran down my face as I was reminded of way back then... "uhh Obsidian? Hello?" a hand was being waved in my face. "Huh? What?" I said snapping back to reality "are you alright?" Steven asked once more. "Yeah I just got reminded of someone I knew". Just then a loud distorted sound echoed through the beach. "What is that?!" I asked covering my ears. "Maybe its some feedback from my guitar" Greg replied going over to check his equipment. He fiddled with some switches and knobs "its not us" he finally said. "Then where is it coming from?" Steven asked. I think is coming from the temple" I concluded. "Lets check it out" Steven said as he started to run up there. "Wait up!" I said running after him.

We opened the door and the sound go a million times worse "whats happening?!" Steven shouted. Its the wailing stone!"she answered "Make it stop!" Amethyst said falling over. "It just activated by itself!" she finished. Garnet put it on the floor, summoned her gauntlets and placed one on top of the wailing stone pressing the button. We all sighed "crisis averted" I said with relief. Garnet lifted her hand up and the wailing stone activated again. Pearl walked up "stand back!" she said as she bubbled the stone. "Alright now we can-" she was cut short because the stone's sound broke the bubble. Steven ran over to it and stuck his arm in. it stopped for a moment but then he opened his mouth and a modified version of the sound came through. I grabbed a bunch of couch pillows and walked over to Steven. I pulled him out and shoved one of the pillows in and it stopped the noise. I proceeded to cover it in pillows and then I walked over to Garnet "when were you even going to tell me that you had a wailing stone?" I asked her. "I guess it just slipped my mind" she said shrugging. "I haven't heard a wailing stone activate since we used them for the rebellion, and I've never heard it sound like that!" Pearl stated in pure confusion. "Someone is sending us a message. Or at least that's my guess" I concluded. "Who?" Pearl shouted "We've rounded up all of the wailing stones on earth, and we're no sending this message to ourselves... unless" she turned to Amethyst. "Is this a prank?" she said looking pretty pissed. "No! I want it to stop! I don't like it!" Amethyst said covering her ears still. "If its not coming from earth then the next logical source would be... from space" I deduced. "Is that what some gems sound like?" Steven asked. "No we should be hearing a voice but I think the signal is to advanced for the wailing stone to process" Pearl answered. "Well what if we ask Greg? He knows audio better than any of us" I said making a point. "I don't know, I mean Greg is a good guy but should we really be asking him for help?" Pearl asked casting some doubt. "Do you have the audio equipment for this?" I shot back. She looked away and didn't respond "didn't think so" said with a sense of victory. "oh got told by the O-man" Amethyst blurted out with a smile. "The what?" I asked now a little confused. "Nothing" she said giggling. "Okay... anyway lets go to Greg" I said pointing at the door.

"You guys need help with audio?" he asked. "Yeah and since you have all this equipment I thought you were our best chance" I explained. "Well you came to the right place the Lubids audio condenser 6-80!" Greg said holding up a rod with a giant sponge on it. "its got warm tones without too much top-end" he explained although I didn't really know what he was talking about. "Plus its got a huge sponge on it" Amethyst said pointing out the obvious. "I know! Isn't it awesome?" Greg said with sparkles in his eyes. He walked over the wailing stone that Garnet had brought out and pulled out the pillow. The sound waves pushed Greg back a little but he regained his stance and shoved in the sponge. He started to turn some knobs and flip some switches as he explained what he was doing, however I still had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Do you really thing that a signal this advanced would compatible with your analog devices?" Pearl asked Greg. "I doesn't matter, he has the best shot of figuring it out" I answered for him. "Well, here goes nothing" Greg said right before he pushed a button. The sound came out but I a gazillion times worse than it was before. "Make it stop!" Amethyst screamed. "You can do it! Your the audio dadio" Steven yelled to give Greg some encouragement. "yeah!" Greg shouted. He then went back and fiddled with some more switches and knobs. The sound became quieter and sounded better. "It sounds like music" Steven stated in awe. "Yeah! that's sounds nice! Yes! woo hoo!" Greg shouted. "But its not supposed to be music. It supposed to be a message!" Pearl exclaimed. "Alright give me a second" Greg said as he pushed a switch up. "Its changing" Greg exclaimed. "It sounds almost like a voice" Steven said. "Almost got it!" Greg said as what sounded like a distorted voice almost came in the speakers just before it cut off. "What happened?" I asked as I saw smoke coming from the front of the van. "It looks like the van's battery couldn't handle all of this" Greg said looking disappointed. "I knew this wasn't going to work! There's just no way Greg's stuff could interface with ancient gem technology" Pearl stated with her arms crossed. I got pissed "Pearl could you stop saying negative things that hamper our progress? Do you have anything that could do better then this?" I asked in a small rage. "No but I told you this wouldn't work" she said standing her ground. "didn't you hear Greg? All he said was that the power source went out. Its mot a matter of technology its a matter energy!" I argued back. "Well I'm not staying here" Pearl stated. Garnet walked over and picked up the wailing stone "its okay Greg you did your best, we'll figure something else out" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "back to the temple!" Garnet said as she jumped away. "what a waste of time" Pearl said before jumping. "See ya later Gregery" Amethyst said before she jumped as well. "Ah come on guys" Steven yelled at them before he tried to jump with them but failed. "I'm sorry Steven , I'll go talk to them" I said before I jumped too. I landed on the porch and went in the door "hows it coming?" I asked Garnet who was sitting at the bar staring at the stone. She looked up "not well since its only been a minute" she replied. "Okay smart-ass" I said with a smile. She returned it "I know" she said with a giggle. "Where's Pearl?" I asked her. "She's over there" Amethyst said with a bunch of food in her mouth and pointing at the stone. "Thanks but next time can you finish eating before you speak please?" I asked her politely. "Oh" she finished swallowing "okay sorry!" she said wiping her mouth. "No need" I said before I walked over to Pearl. "So hows it going there P?" I asked behind her. "Ah!" she jumped "you scared me" she said before returning back to studying the stone. "That doesn't answer my question" I stated. "I have no idea what to do! We just don't have the technology for this signal" she said still studying the stone. "Great" I said sarcastically before walking away. "Well its probably going to be a while before we get anything done" I said sitting next to Garnet at the bar. "What do you expect? We are cut off from home world so we don't have their tech or the knowledge on how to use it" she stated calmly. "True but I still think Greg has the best chance at deciphering this message" I pointed out. Just then Greg came bursting through the door "I just wanna help just gimme another chance!" he shouted. "Greg its okay" Garnet said calmly. "No its not!you guy don give up on anything but me! Its not like I can make it any worse!" he pointed out. "Well he has a point. There isn't much he could do to make it worse" Pearl said. "I'm with you, lets go" I said walking out the door. I started to walk away but I heard them talking inside so I stopped to listen "you know sometimes he's a little to easy to convince" Pearl said. "Yeah I know, he was like that before as well" Garnet replied. "one day its going to get him killed" Pearl said back. "I think he knows that" she said with an under tone of sadness. "Anyway lets get to the van" she said getting up from her seat. "crap" I whispered to myself as I jumped off the porch and landed at the van

the others came to the van a little bit later and Pearl popped the hood. She attached some battery-jacks to the battery and the other end to Garnets hands "go for it" Pearl said as she raised a thumbs up. Garnet shocked the cord "okay Amethyst, now" Pearl told Amethyst. "never started a car with a key before" she said before turning the key. The car started "Heh that's way easier!" Amethyst laughed. "the battery is ready to go!" Pearl shouted from the front of the van. "The wailing stone is ready" Steven stated. "ready with the video cord Steven?" Greg asked. "ready" Steven confirmed. He plugged the cord into the port on the television and static came on the screen. "Is that it?" Pearl asked. "Just a second" Greg said concentrating on the the equipment. The static started to change "i hear something" Steven said quietly. "Come on..." Greg said working hard. The static changed suddenly to... Lapis Lazuli " Steven!" she said. "Lapis?" he asked back. "I cant believe I did it!" Greg said obviously looking happy. "I cant believe my flipping eyes!" Pearl admitted. "Shh! Listen up" Garnet told the others. "I hope your able to hear this. Theres a gem that's looking for you. She even knew your name! I don't know how, I didn't tell her I swear! Shes on her way to earth, and shes not alone! Steven, home-world isn't what it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I cant even begin to understand it! There's no way anything on earth could stand against it. Please, don't put up a fight! It will only live up to devastation!" she said before the screen went back to static. I fell to my knees in tears "its Peridot, she must be talking about Peridot" Pearl said staring blankly at the screen. "Shes coming for us" Amethyst screamed obviously in fear. "Lapis... she sounds so unhappy" Steven said to himself. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder "don't worry, she's tough. Trust me I know her" I said assuring him. "whew" Garnet said randomly. "We did it" she stated. "What" Pearl asked. "We got the message" Garnet replied fixing her glasses. I caught on "shes right we got the message" I stated. "but-" Amethyst tried to plead. "Its. Got." Garnet said bearing her teeth.

I walked towards the beach-house as Steven and Greg started to play with the voice changer and the gems argued on what to do. I started to think of Lapis but I shook my head "it seems the past really is catching up with me huh, Sphene?"

_I hope you guys like it!this story has been so much fun to write and I love the feed back you guys give me! So thanks!. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	13. Chapter 13

_here's the next chapter! woo hoo! I hope you like this guys! If not then do a review about it!_

"gimme the-" Steven was cut short due to the bits put in front of him. "Oh thanks" Steven said. "I saw you guys coming from a mile away" Petey said trying to act cool. "Hey are you closing up all by yourself?" I asked handing him the money for the bits. "Yeah its just me tonight" he said as he took the money. That's a big responsibility for a kid your age. Your doing a great job and tell your dad I said hello" I told him as I gave him a tip. "i will, thanks" he replied taking the tip. "See ya later Petey" Steven said as we walked away. "Why'd you give him the extra money?" he asked looking confused. "Well Steven, when an employee at a restaurant does well for a customer the costumer gives a tip as thanks for their hard work" I explained. "Oh, okay" he said although I don't think he understood it. We walked towards the beach "so stev-" I was cut short as a loud ringing sound came suddenly. "Whoa what is that? I've had enough of the loud sounds since the wailing stone!" I shouted now a little annoyed. I turned around to see that all of the stores on the board walk had their windows blown out from the sound. I saw Petey at his counter "hey Petey are you okay?" I shouted towards him. "Yeah, don't worry about me I'm fine" he shouted back. "Okay" I shouted back. "Steven what are you looking at?" I asked him. "Is that a hand in the sky?" he asked me pointing to a giant green hand in the sky pointing down. "Mother of gem" said staring at it. "Steven we need to get to the temple now!" I said picking him up

after about thirty seconds of running we got to the temple. When we got there however the gems were outside on the beach and Greg was there too. "The light cannons should be ready" Pearl told Garnet. "Guys! Do you know what thing is in the sky?" Steven asked as we ran over to them. "Its a ship,We have to assume its Peridot" she answered. "Lapis told us she'd be coming with advanced weapons and reinforcements" Garnet added. "Its happening" Greg muttered. "I wanna see it!" Steven said as he walked to the telescope that Garnet was using. "Whoa" he said to himself. "Ready the light cannons" Garnet yelled. Pearl flipped a switch as Amethyst pushed another cannon on to the porch. "Steven, light them up!" Garnet shouted. Steven grabbed a radio and pressed a button "if every pork-chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs" he said into it. The light cannons activated and shot a brilliant light. It took the shape of a woman as it got closer to the hand. However the hand simply opened up to its palm and deflected the light then it returned to its pointing state. "No effect" Garnet stated calmly. "What now?" I asked. "We'll have to take them head-on, the whole town might be in danger" she replied with her stoic face. "I'd better make a call" Steven said pulling out his phone and walking away to talk. "So what about Steven? He's not ready for a full out battle with other gems like this" I asked the others. "Your right, so I'm sending him with Greg and they're leaving town" Garnet answered. "Good idea, so we can fight them without worrying about him" I said cracking my knuckles. "No your going too" she said to me. "Excuse me? I asked astonished. "Your going to need all the help you can get fighting these guys!" I argued. "But if we lose who will protect Steven and the civilians?" she pointed out. "but-" I was cut off. "No, we need you to be the last protector if we should fall" she said with a tear coming down her face. "Okay I will, I promise" I said as I walked over and hugged her.

About ten minutes later I heard mayor Dewey's horn going of except instead of its usual slogan it said "E-VAC-UATE" over and over again. I ran down the outside stairs grabbing as much stuff as I could carry. We got to the van and started loading it with luggage. Steven turned around "oh great idea dad, you should leave with the rest of-" Steven stopped when he looked down "is that my luggage?" he asked. Pearl and Greg started to have a quiet debate on who was going to tell him "yes it is Steven, its not safe enough for you to stay. So me you and your dad are leaving together" I answered for them. He looked disappointed with my answer " Steven I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child" she pulled out a megaphone and handed to him "But the truth is we rely on you. Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we protect the planet. You must now be that voice, For them"she said pointing at the civilians in panic. "If anything happens we need you and Obsidian to protect them like your mother once did. Its your destiny" she finished. Steven stood proud "i wont disappoint you" he stated. "I know" she replied.

Greg and Steven got in the van and I sat on top. We drove up a hill which was difficult for me since I was on the top of the van with nothing to hold on to. We got to some flat land so I laid down on the roof. I heard Steven through the window "maybe when Peridot gets to earth she see how beautiful it is and she wont wanna hurt anyone" Steven said looking in the mirror. "I hope so Steven, I really do" I said to myself. "Your just like your mother" Greg said chuckling. "Yeah?" he asked. "Yeah" Greg replied. "But these other gems are not like your mother, they're not like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They're not gonna start caring about people now" he explained. "They didn't the first time they-" he stopped. "Greg you dumb-ass!" I said to myself. The first time they what?" Steven asked. "I mean it was thousands of years ago, its-its not like I was there" he said trying to save himself. "Shut up Greg, he doesn't need to know this yet" I whispered to myself hoping for him to change the subject. "The gems should be telling you about this stuff"he said "thank the gems" I said relieved that it was over. "I mean I get it, they don't want you thinking about them like that!" he finished. "Dammit Greg! I mean come on!" I said face-palming. "Like what?" Steven asked but didn't answer. "Dad? like what?" he repeated. "Like aliens Steven! Like aliens who invaded earth!" he said caving in. "what?" Steven asked sounding surprised. "All they do is try to make up for it, but they just cant forgive themselves" he explained. "Do you understand?" he asked him. "Look they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here. And drive the invading gems off of earth" he went on. "So she saved the world! That's a good thing!" Steven shouted. "No such thing as a good war kiddo, gems were destroyed. And people too. In the end your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. if it weren't for her shield then, man I don't know. Greg finished. "But hey lets look on the bright side! Were gonna drive next to that waffle place in a couple miles" he said trying to make Steven feel better. "We gotta go back!" he realized what was going to happen. "Turn the van around!" he told his father. "No way, the gems don't want you going back!" Greg shouted. "I know they're just trying to protect me but, I have to protect them! I have mom's shield, they need me" he shouted back. I need you too! He shouted in concern. "Please dad what if they get hurt?" Steven pleaded. "Dad turn around! Dad!" he pleaded some more. "Turn the van around please!" he shouted as he broke something. Just then Steven shot out the window in his pink ball and Greg swerved causing some of the other cars to swerve as well. One car had a bunch of its stuff fall off. I jumped down off of the van as Greg was getting out "I'm going to go help those people over there, make sure Steven does not leave to the others. I need you to promise me Greg" I asked him. "Okay, okay I promise" he said assuring me however I wasn't fully convinced but I couldn't leave the people in need. " okay I'll be right back" I said walking away. I walked over to the car that had its luggage fall over "Hey do you need some help?" I asked politely. "Yes please, I don't think I can get all of this by myself" an elderly woman said from in the car. "How did you get this on here in the first place?" I asked the frail woman as I started to pick up her stuff. "I had some younger kids help me" she said with a chuckle. "Well aren't you lucky those kid were there" I said chuckling as well. We kept a conversation for a few minutes as I picked up her luggage and tied it to her car "Well I think that will do it!" I said to the old lady as I finished. "Oh thank you so very much, um how much do I owe you?" she asked digging around in her purse. "Oh no need! I just wanted to help" I said waving my hands. "Really? Your too humble but okay" she said finally. "Okay I have to go so, I'll see you later" I said starting to walk away. "wait I didn't get your name!" she shouted. "Its Obsidian, like the stone" I shouted back. "Mine is Elanor, I hope to see you again!" she shouted. "I hope so too" I whispered to myself. Suddenly I heard a roar "Steven!" I said as I sprinted to the van. When I got there all I saw was Greg sitting there with his head on the steering wheel "Where's Steven?!" I shouted. "He went back to help the gems" Greg said as he looked up with tears in his eyes. "How long ago?" I asked worriedly. "About ten minutes ago" Greg said looking up. I started running to the beach "maybe I can get there in time" I said to myself to give myself some hope.

I got there in about eight minutes running as fast as I could. However I was too late the ship was back in the sky just sitting there. I looked around inspecting the beach where the fight had seemed to occur but I was mortified at what I saw. There I stood above the shape of Garnet split apart, limb from limb. And I saw the imprints of two small gems where her gauntlets should have been. I fell to my knees, tears flowing like rivers. "Why...am I...always...too late?"

_ I hoped you liked it! I know this one one was kinda short so i'm sorry about that. the next chapter will be up on Tuesday so look for that. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	14. Chapter 14

_okay first off this chapter is going to have the perspectives change between Obsidian and Steven. I know its a little weird but I still think that its for a better experience. If you don't like it I'm sorry. Any way back to the story._

I paced on the beach "I have to have something I can do, I cant lose them like..." I shook my head. Then it popped in my mind "The earpiece!" I said as I dug in my pocket for one. I shoved it in my ear and turned it on. "Call nearest earpiece" I told it. "voice recognized, calling earpiece located in low earth atmosphere" I said then it made a ringing sound as it called.

_Steven's point of view_

"ugh why does my head hurt?" I said waking up on the floor. I looked around to see myself in what seemed to be a jail cell. "Amethyst? Pearl?" then I remembered what happened. "Garnet!" I said to myself worrying what happened to her. "Vvvv...vvvvv...vvvv" a sound was coming from my pocket. "The earpiece!" I whispered to myself in amazement. I pressed a button in it and put it in my ear "Steven?" Obsidian asked from the other side. "Yeah" I answered. "Oh thank the stars. Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" he asked. "Well Jasper headbutted me in the eye and knocked me out so I don't know if the did anything to me while I was sleeping" I answered feeling my black-eye. "I see, so where are you in the ship?" he asked me. "I'm in jail cell I think, but there aren't any bars. Instead there's a yellow wall but I can see through it" I replied staring at the strange yellow wall. "Well your right, that is a jail cell. But..." he trailed off. "But what?" I wondered. "Well Steven it that yellow cell wall was only made for gems not humans" he explained. "Meaning what?" I inquired. "It might be risky but you could possibly walk through it" he concluded. "Really?" I walked to it and put my hand on it. "eww" I said watching yellow lines going in my arm. "cool!" I said walking through it. "I'm out!" I said feeling victorious.

"good, now we need to find the others" he replied. "Right" I said back. I started to walk down the corridor. After passing two cells I found a gem. It's skin was a dark red and its hair was in a squarish shape "hey, are you okay" I asked it. I startled it and it got mad and slammed its fist in the wall shaking the room "great! This is just perfect!" it said sounding feminine. "Uhh do you need any help?" I asked. "No! I mean don't look at me! Just go away" she yelled at me before going into a fetal position. "Wait, Steven who are you talking to?" Obsidian asked from the line. "I found a gem in a cell close to mine" I answered. "Ask its name" he told me. "whats your name?" I asked complying with his request. "ruby" she answered. "Let her out" Obsidian said abruptly. "Okay if you say so" I answered then I looked at her. "Look I'm gonna get you out so come to the door" I said motioning to her to come closer. She walked up to the wall " how did you get out?" she asked. "Like this" I answered waling closer to the field. "no,no,no its-" she stopped as she saw me stick my hand in and used my arm as a shield of sorts so she could walk through. "Here lets go" I said shaking from the effects from the field. She dashed through and started to run away and I ran after her. As we were running I heard singing echoing through the corridors "what is that?" I asked myself as I tried to catch up to ruby. "Hey my name is Steven by the way" I said as I finally caught up. "Quiet, I...cant...see" she said holding her head. She started to run again but this time I kept up "how many gem are here?" I asked her. "don't know, don't care" she answered simply. Suddenly she stopped "she stopped singing" she said to herself sounding like she was losing hope. "Sapphire!" she shouted. I walked up to the window we stopped at "whoa" I said amazed at the sight. I noticed ruby running down a corridor so I followed. We ended up at a cell with a gem in it. Ruby gasped but then sounded disappointed "oh its just you" "Lapis!" I exclaimed. She turned "Lapis I can get you out" I told her as I walked closer to the field. "Stop!" she shouted. "Its okay I can-" she cut me off. "No I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble, once we get back to home-world they're going to decide what to do with us" she explained. "Steven who are you talking to now?" Obsidian asked through the piece. "Its Lapis, she says she doesn't want to leave the cell" I answered. Obsidian went silent for a minute "give the earpieces to her. I'll see if I can talk some sense into her" Obsidian requested. I came closer once again to the field "i thought I told you to stop!" she shouted at me. I walked though "here" I said holding out the earpiece. "someone wants to talk with you" I finished. She reluctantly took it and put it in her ear.

_Obsidian's point of view_

"Who is this" she asked. I hesitated to speak, I mean what would I say? "its me" I stated simply. "Me who?" she asked now sounding annoyed. "Umm... Obsidian" I said slowly. She went silent for a few seconds then I heard her start to cry "what? That's not possible! He died thousands of years ago when I was younger" she shouted in confusion. No I didn't, that was just what they wanted you to think! I'm still alive and well" I replied. "No it cant be. Tell something only he would know" she demanded. "How did we first meet?" she asked abruptly. "You came walking towards the orphanage and I confronted you at the base of the hill" I answered rolling my eyes. "Of all the more personal questions she could of asked she asks that?" I thought to myself. "You... really are... him" she struggled to say as she cried. "Okay that's enough Lapis! We're wasting to much time! You need to go with Steven and escape" I told her. "Okay... I...will" she said trying to stop crying.

_Back to Steven _

"are you okay?" I asked her as I took back the earpiece and replaced it in my ear. "Yeah I'm fine, lets go" she said wiping her tears. I let her out the same way I let out ruby but when we looked down the corridor she was no where to be found. We heard the singing again and started to follow it "I think we're getting closer" I told Lapis as we ran. We kept running until we heard a door open " get back!" I whispered to Lapis as I forced her against the wall. "we cant leave yet! The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!" Peridot whined to Jasper. Jasper then punched the wall next to a cell where the singing seemed to be coming from. "STOP SINGING!" she shouted making Peridot look uneasy. "Listen. I don't care about your research, Rose quartz takes priority! Now get back to the bridge and set a course for home world!" Jasper said intimidatingly pointing at the smaller gem. Peridot looking scared walked the other way back down the corridor they came. "Why does she have to be a jerk to me all the time?" she said as she passed us by and entered the other door. I peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. Then I walked towards the cell with the gem who was singing. She was a deep blue with hair covering her eyes and she was wearing a dress. "are you sapphire?" I asked her. "you escaped!" she exclaimed. I then put my hand through the field "of course" she said before I let her out. "Thank you Steven" she said calmly. "Your welcome" I said with a smile. "Sapphire!" we heard someone shout. "Come on you two!" she said grabbing me and Lapis's hand "wha-" I was cut short as we dashed at high speed through the ship. We stopped at a open room where we found ruby on the other end "Ruby!" sapphire shouted. They ran to each other and hugged "did they hurt you?" ruby asked her. "No,no I'm fine. Did they hurt you?" she asked back. "Who cares?" ruby replied. "I do!" sapphire answered before she kissed the red gem. Ruby then twirled sapphire in the air with both of them giggling until a light flashed and Garnet landed laughing "Steven thank you!" she exclaimed. "Garnet!" I said surprised. "Your a fusion?" I then asked. "Oh, I'm sorry we didn't want you meeting us here like this" she explained. "Well did I make a good first impression?" I asked. "Oh Steven, we already love you" she said caressing my face. "Where is she?" we heard Jasper shouting from somewhere close. "This is good and all but we need to get away before Jasper comes" Lapis pointed out. "Steven find the others and get to the control bridge!" Garnet told me. "But I don know where they are!" I shouted. She then kissed my forehead and I could see what I had to do to get to them "future vision" I whispered. "Are you going to be fine on your own?" Lapis asked. "Its okay, I'm never alone" she replied. We ran out of the room before Jasper came and I followed the route that Garnet gave me. After a few minutes we found Amethyst and Pearl moping in they're cells. I let them out and we made for the control bridge. While we ran there we heard loud crashes and explosions in the ship coming from where Garnet was fighting Jasper. We finally made it to the bridge and opened the door. Peridot heard us and turned around "how did you get out?" she asked shouting. She grabbed a destabilizer and charged at us. I caught it in my hands and held on to it absorbing the electric charge as Amethyst wrapped her up in her whip. "don't touch that! You clogs don't know what your doing!" Peridot pleaded. "You got this Pearl!" Amethyst shouted to give encouragement. "Okay ship turn us around" she said to herself. "Steven, I don't think you guys are going to be able to achieve that" Obsidian said through the earpiece. "What do you mean?" I asked. "From here it looks like the ship is suffering to much hull damage. I surprises me that its still in the air" he answered. Then the whole ship shook and we lost balance. I watched Peridot hit her gem against the ground to form an escape pod and transported away "Obsidian, Peridot got away!" I said sadly. "Not quite, it looks like she had engine failure and she's now in free fall with the ship" he explained. Suddenly Garnet came bursting through the door "this ship is going down" she shouted. "Lapis come on we need to stay close together so I can activate my bubble and protect everyone!" I shouted motioning for her to get closer.

_Back to Obsidian_

"maybe I should get out of the way" I said to myself as I saw the ship barreling towards the earth. "Yup, sound like a plan" I said sprinting out of the way of what I predicted was the point of impact. I crashed the cliff with a loud impact which then resulted in a huge explosion. I found lion next to me behind the cover I took to escape the blast "we need to find Steven, can you help me?" I asked the animal. He growled as if to say yes. He ran to the wreckage with me following him until he stopped and turned towards a pile of metal "here?" I asked him. He growled again. I gripped the metal and ripped it off of the part of the hull it was still attached to. I found a giant pinkish ball with Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and...Lapis. I turned away when I saw her "are you all okay?" I asked them as I knelt to inspect Steven's eye. "yeah" the all answered. "so Jasper did this to you" I asked touching it to see how sore it was. "Ouch! Yeah she did" he answered right before we heard a some metal clanging. "Stay down and be careful. I'm going to see what that was" I told them as I got up. "Obsidian wait!" Lapis shouted. "Not right now Lapis, you all are still in danger" I said to her as I walked away. I went around the corner to check where the source of the noise was. Walked along the beach searching the wreckage for signs of life until I saw a green glow. "I wonder" I said to myself. I slowly started to walk to it, hearing loud banging and thrashing as I got closer. When I got there however it stopped moving and the light started to slowly fade. I gripped the wreckage that was on top of it and pulled it as hard as I could "come...on!" I thought to myself. Finally I ripped it off and it made a huge crashing sound that reverberated along the beach. I looked back at the source of the light to find Peridot's escape pod and her inside it looking severely injured. When she saw me she snapped to her senses "Jasper!?" she shouted out of the pod. She tried to move but she couldn't move because some wreckage pinned her inside the pod. I heard some metal clanging somewhere behind me and saw a huge figure rise onto its legs "oh great" I said to myself. "Jasper!" Peridot shouted. The figure turned our way and limped in my direction "thank the stars" she said in relief, however when the figure got close enough to see me it stopped. "You!" she said pointing at me. "Who are you?" she asked with her colossal voice. "I am no one you need to know, just the one that's going to defeat you" I replied calmly. She walked closer and laughed "just you?" she was taller than me by about a foot and she had more muscle than me as well. "Jasper! get me out of here before he kills me!" Peridot shouted from behind me. "I don't think so greenie" Jasper replied. "what! Why!?" Peridot now sounding more afraid. "There are many versions of you that are a thousand time more advanced. Me on the other hand have very few others of my type so I'm just more important" Jasper finished. I turned to Peridot and saw all hope drain from her eyes and she slowly started to go into a state of apathy.

"Well now that has been dealt with we can get back to our conversation" she said getting into a fighting stance. I was furious. Not only did she hurt Steven, she willingly left her comrade to die at the hands of the enemy. I walked closer to her but I didn't draw my blade. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands. "No weapon? Your just like Lapis. WEAK" she stated with a smile not taking out her weapon either. She then initiated by charging at me with full speed. I dodged however I was amazed at her quickness despite her size. I turned around and saw her coming around with the same attack. I looked for an opening in her attack and found one. She came blazing at me again but this time I ducked under her and uppercut her in the stomach. She staggered backward holding her stomach "how did you?" was all she could saw before I spin kicked her in the face and she fell down. She stood up and summoned her helm realizing her mistake "its over now. I'm done playing with you" she said as she got up. "That's good, because a wasn't playing in the first place" I said back withholding my anger from my voice. She then spin dashed at me with a lot more speed than the attack before. I barely dodged it but she wasn't done, she came back with the same speed and hit me in the back. I went flying into a boulder on the beach. I fell off and slowly got to my feet I looked up and saw her coming again with the same attack. I dodged barely once again and hid as soon as I could. "I'm fighting an enemy with more strength and a high durability so what do I do?" I asked myself. I got up and ran to some wreckage for cover then it came to me " the wreckage!" I thought to myself. It looks like she needs an open space for her attacks so if I stay within the wreckage it will make it difficult. "There you are!" Jasper said from on top of the place I was using for cover. She jumped down making the ground shake as she hit the sand "no more running. I thought you said you were going to defeat me?" she asked with a smile. She started up her dash attack and I smiled. "You fell right into my trap" I whispered to myself. She dashed at me and I dodged once again but this time she dashed right in to some metal parts of the ship. She rose up slowly holding her arm and looking dazed. I took the chance and started a barrage of attacks on her. I kicked her in the face as hard as I could, then I punched her in the stomach, finally I grabbed her arm. She looked at me in anger "What are you doing?" she asked but it then turned to fear as I put my foot on her elbow.

I slowly applied pressure to it causing her to feel extreme amounts of pain. Eventually I put enough pressure on it and it made a loud SNAP sound and Jasper wailed in pain. She fell to the ground shrieking and holding her arm. I put my arms under hers and started to drag her back on to the open beach where we started and she flailed along the way where there were some pieces of metal and wreckage. "Leave me alone!" she cried. I didn't reply to her and we stopped. The others came around the corner from where they were hiding "Obsidian!" Steven shouted as he ran closer. "stop its still dangerous!" I yelled back and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Obsidian?" Jasper asked herself. Her eyes then widened as she realized who I was "Obsidian!? You mean that Obsidian?!" she was in even more in fear of me now as I turned to her. I didn't reply and I brought her up to her knees. As soon as I did she tried to headbutt me but I caught it in my hand, she seemed to have lost her energy in our fight. I removed it from her head "what are you-" she stopped because I hit her upside the head with it. Then I threw it away and it dissipated, then I grabbed her shoulder tight and she raised her face. I punched her hard in the jaw "that's for hurting Steven!" punch "that's for splitting Garnet!" punch "that's for imprisoning Lapis!" punch "that's for attacking earth!" punch "and that's for abandoning your own comrade on purpose!" then I proceeded to punch her non stop for a few minutes. Then I stopped and looked at her disfigured face looking up at me "Go ahead. finish it" she spat out. I raised my fist up high and I was about come down when I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to find Lapis there pulling on my arm "Lapis don't interfere!" I shouted. "You need to stop Obsidian" she said calmly. "Why? After all she's done she deserves this" I asked still in a rage. "But if you do this you'll become no better than them! You'll become..." she pleaded before she started to cry. I looked back at Jasper and started in to her eyes full of fear, fear of death...fear of me. I turned to the others to see they also had the same look in their eyes that look of fear, then I looked at Steven. I could see the utter mortification on his face. I stood there for a moment and I was shaking, not because I was afraid but because I was...happy."What am I turning into?" I asked myself. I threw Jasper on to the ground and staggered backward. Lapis caught me and helped me stay standing "are you alright?" she asked. I stood up on my own and looked at her "I'm fine" I replied as I turned to walk away and she came with. "coward" Jasper said still lying on the ground. I tuned back to face her "you're beaten. so be quiet" I shouted back. I turned away once more and started to walk "I think I'm going to need to get patched up" I said holding my stomach. Lapis turned her head and smiled "Its fine I can help-" she stopped and her eyes widened. I looked down and a rod was protruding from my chest "when did..." I fell to one knee. "You should have killed me when you had the chance" Jasper said sounding triumphant. "Now your going to die and so are your friends" she said with a smirk. I could feel my energy draining from my body, I needed to act quickly before I disappear. Jasper looked up at the others as if to taunt them to come save me. I took the chance, I summoned my weapon and shoved it through her chest. She looked down at me in surprise "now we go together" I said before we both reverted back into our gems in a cloud of smoke.

_I liked this chapter, and yes I know it got maybe a little...violent, but I think it was done well. I'm glad that you guys have stayed with me this long (even if some of you aren't the nicest).although I think I'm pretty late at this but I just watched both seasons of Tokyo ghoul! I have to say it was a little heart wrenching but I thoroughly enjoyed it. if you have any suggestions of anime you like and think I should watch please tell me! I'm finding it hard to find good anime so please help. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	15. Chapter 15

_here's the next chapter so enjoy please!_

I opened my eyes but closed them instantly "to bright" I thought. I then opened them slowly until they became adjusted so I could see. I stared up and all I saw was a deep azure sky with little specks of white all over. I sat up and looked around "where am I?" I asked myself. I was in a plain of grass and flowers and the sun was shining brightly. I stood up and looked around and saw nothing but grass in all directions. I started to walk in a direction I chose randomly "it better than doing nothing" I mused. I walked on the grass for a while occasionally feeling a pleasant breeze brush past my face. I kept walking for what seemed like an eternity until I saw a speck in the distance "who is that?" I asked myself as I squinted to try make out who it was. I started to walk at a faster pace towards the person and it soon turned into a run. As I got closer it became a sprint and soon the person came into focus. I stopped dead when I got to her. She turned to me "Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time" she said.

"No..." I whispered with sorrow starting to set in. she saw my face "is there something wrong?" she asked. "No there isn't...Sphene" I said starting to choke back tears. There's definitely is something, I can see it on your face" she said coming closer. I fell to one knee still trying to keep my sorrow inside. I was looking at the ground in silence with my heart racing and my eyes about to burst with tears, then she put her hand on my cheek "it's fine, whatever it is that's bothering you isn't happening now" she said with a gentle tone. "But..." I started to say as tears began to stream down. "Shh" she said putting her finger on my lips "No buts, now come with me" she told me as she held out her hand. I looked at her face and she smiled. I took it and stood up with her struggling to help as well.

"Come with me!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. As we started walking the scene changed from the plains to the streets of home world. "why are we here?" I asked her. She smiled "you'll see" she replied giggling a little. We kept going for a little bit until we came to a road I knew all too well. "Again! Again!" I heard a voice say coming from behind. I turned and saw my younger self with a younger Sphene. "okay just once more" the other me said with a small smile. He picked her up and they started to spin holding her up high "weeeee!" she yelled with a huge grin on her face.

I started to cry "What is this!?" I shouted turning to Sphene. "What do you think? Its your memories, everything that you have experienced in your life. Its all right here" she explained nonchalantly. I looked back at the memory and they were going up the road in-front of us. "Come with me" she said with a more serious tone and holding her out her hand. I was reluctant to take it. I was afraid of what she would show next, there are a lot of things that I would rather not experience. She smiled innocently at me again and I gave in.

Once again as we walked forward the scene changed to us standing in my room in the orphanage "Do you remember this day?" Sphene asked. Just then my past self walked in and sat down on a chair with a huge sigh and looked out the window. "I do.." I started to answer. Then the door opened and Sphene came in with a box "Obsidian!" she said loudly and with a smile. "Oh Sphene! How are you?" he asked giving her a hug. He noticed the box she was carrying "who's that for?" asked looking at it. Sphene blushed a little "it..its for y-you" she said holding it out. He looked surprised "for me? Thanks!" he replied taking it from her grasp. He slowly opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a shiny yellow tear shaped stone attached "wow did you make this?" he asked sounding astounded. She shook her head yes really fast "y-yes I did" he put it on and held the stone in his hand "why is it a tear?" he asked studying it. She looked up at me with her sun colored eyes "let this necklace take all your sadness away. But allow you to still remember it without the pain" she explained with an earnest face. He studied her for a moment and took it off "what do you not like it?" she asked looking defeated. He ruffled her hair "no I love it, but why would I need something to take my sorrow away if I'm already so happy?" he asked her with his hand on her cheek. She smiled at his response and gave him a hug. "here, lets put it up for when I'm feeling sad" he said putting it on a shelf next to his other personal things. I turned to Sphene "why are you showing me these memories?" I asked still crying. "Come with me" she said as she held out her hand once more with her eyes devoid of emotion. "No I don't want to see anymore! Its bad enough with the guilt and the image of you dying every time I close my eyes!" I was exploding with sorrow unable to keep it contained any longer. "Is this some sort of punishment for what I've done?!" I shouted at her. She kept her stone face "Come with me" she said once again. "I...I can't" I said starting to break down. "You cant? or wont?" she asked suddenly. "I can't!" I shouted with my hands covering my head. She grabbed my hand tightly so I couldn't get free "I just need you to come with me once more" she said trying to comfort me. I looked at her and she smiled just like she used to when she saw me. I slowly started to walk with her trying to brace myself for whatever would come next. However I would never be ready for what happened next "why are we here?!" I whispered with my face full of grief. The scene changed to when we were attacked by the elite guard from home world.

"Why aren't you retreating back in your gem?" he asked kneeling at her side. He looked at her gem and gasped. "Stop struggling or your gem will shatter!" he yelled at her hopeing he could save her somehow. She grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at her and she had a smile on her face. "Obsidian" she whispered. "Yes what is it?" he answered grabbing her hand and starting to tear up. "I'm glad I met you... and you and I know I wont be here alive for much longer." she said starting to struggle to breathe. "Don't say things like that! I'm getting you out of here!" he said trying to comfort her and himself with tears now flowing like rivers. "I just wanted to say... it was good to see you again before... the end." she said before bursting in to smoke and her gem shattering as it hit the ground.

I fell to my knees balling my eyes out from having to relive the moment she died in my arms. Then everything disappeared and we ended up back on the plains from the beginning. I cried for what seem like a life time as all the memories of her were all returning to my mind and my soul being crushed from the guilt. "Why are you crying" Sphene asked sounding disappointed. "What?" I asked sniffling with streams still falling. "You heard me! Why are you crying?" she asked now sounding aggravated. "I-I..." I stuttered to answer. "Did you ever think about what she said? She never wanted you like this, on your knees full of the guilt and sorrow of her death. She gave that necklace for a reason! She wanted you to be happy even in the most dark times" she started to explain. I looked up at her in confusion "she never wanted you be guilty like it was your fault, to live life constantly reliving your failures" she came closer to me almost touching my face with her own "Move on. Protect Steven, protect everyone you can with all of your power, even if it kills you. But remember that all she wanted for you was for you to be happy" she finished. I hugged her as tight as I could understanding the things I couldn't because my eyes were clouded with sorrow "thank...you" I whispered in her ear. "No need. You just needed to be shown the way" she whispered back. We held ourselves in each others embrace for minute but suddenly the sun became blindingly bright "whats happening?" I shouted shading my eyes with my hand. "its time" she turned to me "remember what I've told you and become even better than you once were" she looked away "good bye and good luck" she finished before she dissipated in my arms. The light grew brighter and brighter until it completely consumed me.

_Okay guys I know this one is a little late but I had a little writers block for a day but I recovered so no worries! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I realize I'm not the best at spacing the conversations so it might be hard to read. In the near future I'll take a break and just edit all of the chapters but that's not now. And I also have noticed that you guys would like to see a drawing of obsidian but sadly my graphics tablet broke so I've ordered a new one and it should be here soon! (however feel free if you want to draw him yourself with your own ideas and designs, I'd love to see them!) Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	16. Chapter 16

_yes I know I'm way late but I was caught up on school projects and other related things (seriously a project at the end of the school year? FML) any way here's the next chapter and yes its short_

I felt light and I floated across the room until I took my form and landed in the kitchen.

I fell on the ground "Oww!" I said rubbing my butt. I stood up and looked around the house "Is it night time? I guess everyone's gone in their rooms" I crept up the stairs to Steven's room to confirm. The door creaked a little as I opened it and I peered inside "good, he needs his rest" I mumbled to myself. But then Steven shot up from his bed "Ob-si-sidian?" he asked as his tears sparkled down his cheeks. "Umm...hi" I said giving as little wave. "It is you!" he shouted as he ran to me with a huge smile and gave me a huge hug. He started to cry loudly "I missed you so much!" "shh! We don't want to wake the others" I said trying to calm him down. "how long have I been gone?" I questioned. "Its only been a few days after you... but we cleaned a lot of the ship parts up and we bubbled up Jasper's gem" he replied looking triumphant. "That's good, people could get hurt if they..." I trailed off "where's Peridot?" I asked. "Oh her?" Steven wondered rubbing his chin " I think garnet has her in a bubble in her room" he answered. "Really? I guess there's not any other way unless you force her back into her gem" I replied somewhat relived they didn't hurt her. "Wait what about Lapis?" I questioned intently. "Oh I think she's outside by the ocean. I think it helps calm her like it does me" he said pointing in the direction of the sea. "Thanks bud, now you get back to bed" I said as I ruffled his hair. "Okay, but..." he trailed off for a moment " Please don't leave me again, I was so sad when I saw you go into your gem I thought you had really died" he whispered as he stared at the ground. I ruffled his hair again "don't worry, Okay? I'm not going any where soon". I walked to the door, I turned to wave at him one last time and then slowly closed the door.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and when I got to the bottom I could faintly hear snoring emanating from Steven's room. "already asleep I see" I whispered to myself with a small grin. "Now who do I go to first?" I asked myself. "I could go see whats going on with garnet and Peridot or I could go and talk to Lapis who is and old friend who previously thought I was dead" I thought as I weighed the to decisions. "Although I would like to see what garnet is doing with Peridot I think Lapis needs me" I decided finally. I slowly walked towards the door trying to think about what to say. I didn't really know how she was going to react to this. I never thought I'd see her again since I left home world. I opened the door and it made a small creak. I walked out slowly closing the door, turning around I saw Lapis sitting at the edge of the beach right before the waters edge. I walked down the stars careful not to make to much noise. I landed on the sand and slowly walked over in her direction. As I got closer I could here faint sniffling like she just finished crying ...most likely about me. I stopped a couple of feet behind her and just stood there trying to think of a way to start the conversation. Ways on how to start it went through my head along with predictions on how they could fail. I stood there so long I looked up and she was already looking at me with her eyes full of a mixture of pain and happiness. "uh ...hi" I was going to say more but she jumped towards me and squeezed me tight. She began to cry and instead of saying anything I just wrapped my arms around her as well. I began to tear up until I couldn't hold it in any more "I'm sorry!" I whispered in her ear as I held her tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" I started to shout holding her tighter. She pushed away and I looked up just in time to get a slap in the face "you'd better be! I had to take care of all of the orphans with Howlite! And you know how I feel about him" she shouted pointing at me. I just stared at her in a shock at what just happened. "And whats with the hood? What are you too afraid to show your face?" she asked as she reached to pull it down. I caught her arm just before she grabbed it "I ...I don't want to show it" I said quietly. She pulled her arm back forgetting her anger and looked at me with sympathy and remorse. We sat in silence for a moment looking out to the horizon with the moon-light shining brightly off the water. She broke the silence "so what happened to you?" she asked without moving her gaze. "I was going to come back to you guys but ...something happened" I said looking at the ground. She turned to me "what exactly happened?" she asked looking straight at me. "Sphene is ...dead" I paused for a moment before continuing. "She in my arms, her gem was shattered beyond repair. And even then she was still smiling ...even though she was about to die" I continued starting to cry. "that was one thing she always made me do as well even when it was serious. However I took it for granted until she was gone and now all I have are memories of it" I finished with tears still streaming down my face. Then Lapis grabbed my arm and I looked up "I...I didn't know I-I'm sorry I-" I pulled her in for a hug once more. "Its fine. Its in the past and she wouldn't want us to get all broken up about it" I explained. I looked up at the glistening water once more "I think I'm beginning to do it Sphene, I really do"

_okay so update I'm going to start to put these up once or twice a week instead of every other day. A major reason I'm doing this is so I don't run out of ideas for future chapters. Also I wanted to hear if you guys want some shipping in this story especially with Obsidian because I really don't know who to pair him with. Also another reason I'm posting them every week is because im going to start a new story that will be more like a slice of life kinda thing (idk) it will have all of the cannon gems along with obsidian and others that I've created (even though I've got some oc's I'm gonna need a little more for both stories and if you've already sent one and want to send another that would be great! I don't care as long as they're thought out a little and not some stuff you just threw together. Anyway I will update the story every Monday morning (because Mondays suck and I thought I'd help make you feel better)and if I have any free time I will post another chapter but that wont be often. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	17. Chapter 17

yay the next chapter!

I stayed out there with Lapis all night long. We talked about the past and what happened after the destruction of the orphanage. But now it was morning and Steven was going to get up soon and I thought it would be a great idea to make it for him. We started to walking to the beach-house "so what are we doing again?" Lapis asked as she caught up to me. "were going to cook Steven breakfast as a surprise" I replied slowing down to her speed. She stopped dead in her tracks " I don't know how to cook!" she shouted at me. I looked at her with a smile "Don't worry. Pancakes aren't that hard" I said trying not to laugh at her unneeded worry. We got up the stairs and crept inside so we wouldn't wake him "Alright, I'll get out what we need so sit there for a moment" I said pointing at one of the bar stools. I started grabbing out everything we would need and some of the leftover berries from the fridge "Geez did nobody get groceries since I was gone? I was only gone for a few days too! How did we get this low?" I asked myself. Eventually I found everything we would need to make breakfast "Alright Lapis come here" I said motioning her to come over. I handed her the mixing bowl and a whisk "see that pancake mix?" I asked pointing at the just add water mix on that counter. "Yeah" she said grabbing it. "turn it to the back and there should be a little grid on the back" I said making a turning motion with my hand. She flipped it around and began to read it "which one are we doing?" she asked "there's four different ones" . "No Lapis those are just amounts to make a certain number of pancakes. The top one makes the least and the bottom one makes the most. See?" I said showing her the yield of each section. "We're making the one just below the top one" I pointed at the section "Can you measure that out and mix it together?" I asked. "Of course I can" she stated confidently. I got the pan ready in no time but it seemed Lapis was having trouble with measurements "Umm ...do you need any help?" I asked smiling. "No!" she stated blushing hard from embarrassment. "Here, the measuring cup is right here" I said handing her the tool. She snatched it from my hand "I-I knew that!" she stuttered. "Look, I got it go sit down on the stool and watch so you can learn how to do this" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She walked away with her head down "Sorry I wasn't any help" she said sitting down and putting her head down on the counter defeated.

"Hey how are you going to learn if your head is down like that? Its okay if you mess up, especially since home-world wasn't particularly known for there food" I said smiling still. I started to measure the mix in to the bowl with the water "i was the same way when I first arrived on this planet. I landed in France and blended in with society and in doing so I met chefs and cooks all the time" I whisked the berries into mix "Eventually I was able to learn under a world renowned chef and he taught all there was to cook their type of food" I pour some of the mix into the pan " how ever he also told me there was tons of different types of food all over the world, so I set off and traveled to world learning to cook different foods" I fliped a pancake "Eventually I came to America even though they don't really have their own type of food, its a place where all other cultures food come" I finished and sliding the pancake onto a plate. "why did you do all of that?" Lapis asked with her head cocked a little. I smiled " well I had just escaped home-world and I also had nothing better to do so I decided to do it, there isn't any real answer on why I kind of just did" I shrugged finishing the next pancake. "Your right that really isn't much of an answer" Lapis said giggling a little. I finished the next pancake and heard a door open "hey guys what are you doin?" Steven asked from his room. "Oh Steven! Your just in time! We made something you like!" I said pointing at the pancakes. "Really? Thank you so much!" he came running down the stairs as fast as he could. He jumped up on a stool next to Lapis and I place a plate with the delicious pancakes in front of him and he started to devour them instantly "Geez Steven slow down they're not going any where!" I said laughing. I turned to Lapis and she was staring at the food Steven was eating "Would like some? I've got plenty left" I asked her smiling. She looked at me for a moment and then nervously nodded "good, now most of it wont go to Amethyst" I said with a small grin. I fried up a couple more pancakes and slid the plate in-front of her "here, now pancakes are usually eaten with syrup and some people put butter on it as well" I said handing her said items. She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about and I face palmed "I forgot you don't really know all of these things" I said from behind my hand. I turned and went into the cabinet to grab a ramekin out and set it next to her filling it with syrup "Just tear off a piece with the fork and dip it in the syrup, its sweet though so don't use too much" I explained. She nodded nervously and picked up the fork tearing off a small piece and dipping it into the auburn colored sweetness. She then slowly popped it in her mouth and as soon as she closed it a huge smile formed on her face and she began to devour them like Steven was earlier "Don't eat them so fast!" I said laughing and Steven was as well. She didn't stop until they were gone "Were they really that good?" I asked looking at her. She nodded with a huge smile looking very satisfied "Its the first time I've tasted something so good" she stated. The temple door opened and Amethyst came out "aww did I miss the pan-" she saw me and sprinted over "i didn't know you were back! When did you get here?" she said tackling me down. "who else did you think was making the food?" I said chuckling a little. "Umm... I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking" she said shrugging. "Any way do you want some pancakes? I still have plenty left" I asked her. "make me some too while your at it" a voice said from where Steven was sitting. I stood up and saw Garnet with a tear coming down her face "sure they'll be done in a minute" I said going back the stove and back to cooking.

After a while Pearl came out as well but she doesn't eat so I didn't offer. Eventually we ran out of mix so I had to stop making them but looking around the room I can see that everyone is satisfied. I cleaned up the mess and decided that I'd have some tea that Sadie's mother gave me and she told me that it wouldn't have the same effect as what she gave me before, however I'm slightly reluctant to drink it. I grabbed a packet and looked at the title "Earl Grey? What a strange name" I mused. I read the directions and brewed a single mug of it "Here goes nothing" I took a sip and set the cup back down on the counter "Geez that's strong! Whats in this stuff anyway?" I asked myself as I grabbed the package. It had a little gauge that showed how much caffeine it had compared to coffee. I took another sip "Its not bad but it really strong" I said putting it back down again. "What you drinking?" Steven asked from the bar. "Just some stuff Sadie's mom gave me" I answered. Then it popped in my head "Hey Garnet!" I said kind of loudly. "what?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Where's Peridot?" I asked seriously. She stood up at this question "why do you want to know?" . "I thought I'd speak to her" I replied nonchalantly sipping my tea. She walked towards the temple door "She's in a bubble in my room. Here I'll let you in" she said as two gems glowed from the door and it opened to a room with a shade of red. "Thanks" I said as I walked through the doorway. I waited for Garnet and let her show me the way to where Peridot was located "through here" she said pointing towards another opening. "Thank again" I said with a smile. I started to walk away but Garnet grabbed my shoulder and turned me around "I know what your going to try and do and I just wanted to say good luck" she hugged me hard and then waved goodbye. "Thanks I'm probably going to need it" I said to myself as I walked in the room. When I entered the room was practically empty besides a bubble that contained Peridot and a chair in-front of it "Well at least I have something to sit on" I mused. I heard her saying something so I crept over and sat down quietly in the chair and listened. "Connect to home-world!" she shouted to her screen. The screen beeped a few times "connection unavailable, please amplify signal" a robot voice replied. "Great! Just great!" she shouted in frustration. I cleared my throat and she popped her head up from her screen "Hello there! we need to talk"

whew Mondays am I right? And finally I get to start on Peridot's journey to redemption so wish me good luck so I don't screw it up and make everyone mad or something. Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time.

-Joe


	18. The path to redemption begins today

_Okay guys I know its been a while since I worked on this so sorry for the wait. I needed to plan out future plots so I took a break. Anyway lets get to the story! _

I waved and Peridot yelped shutting off her screen and scooting as far as she could in the floating pink sphere that was currently imprisoning her. I stared into her eyes to see utter fear in them, then I realized that she was there for the whole fight with Jasper. "Are you okay?" I asked out of sympathy. "I-I'm fine" she stuttered shaking. "you don't sound fine" I replied calling her bluff. She started to shake even more "listen..." I said trying to figure out what to say. "I know you watched that fight with me and Jasper but you can calm down, I'm not here to hurt you" I said trying to put on my most friendliest face. She slowly started to calm down "o-okay" she said breathing slowly. I waited a few minutes before I spoke again "Calm?" I asked with a friendly smile. She nodded still looking a bit nervous, but who wouldn't be? "Would it be fine if I asked you some questions?" I asked trying to sound friendly. She nodded again "I guess..." she answered looking at me if I had some ulterior motive. "I'm gonna guess that you guys were here to reactivate kindergarten?" she nodded slowly "And then you were going to destroy the earth in order to make more gems?" again she nodded. "Why do you need to make more gems?" I asked out of curiosity. "I don't know why. I only do what I'm told by Yellow-Diamond. I don't have a choice on what I have to do nor do I ask questions why." she said curling into a ball with guilt written all over her face. I stood up looked at her for a moment and studied her. To my astonishment she blushed and looked away which made me laugh a little. "What?" she asked looking a bit embarrassed. "Nothing... nothing at all" I said grinning a bit. I poked the bubble and it popped "Wah?!" she said just before I caught her. "What are you doing?!" she shouted at me in a mixture of anger and some embarrassment along with a bit of confusion. I sat her down in the chair that I was previously sitting in "I just thought it was a bit cramped in there" I said chuckling at her reaction. "And I have no reason to think you'd try to get home, because we both know exactly what yellow diamond does to gems who come back from failed missions." She flinched at the memory "And even Jasper, abandoned me. " she said putting her arms around her legs with that face of pure numbness returning from before. We sat in silence once more until she broke it "She was right you know." she said on the edge of crying. "About what?" I asked. "about me not being important enough to live. They're way more more advanced versions of me out there. It was only a matter of time before I was... decommissioned. I grabbed her hand " No that's not true." I said pulling her up from the chair. "What do mean?" she asked standing up. "you can't think like that, because there aren't any more versions of you. You are unique in every way, because you are you no one else is." I explained. I looked into her eyes and saw some hope return. "Anyway you don't need to worry about going home you can stay here with us" I decided. "didn't I just try to destroy this planet? Why would you let me stay with you?" she asked in amazement. "Because I made a promise" I answered calmly. "But just so you know it wont be easy in the beginning. The gems wont trust you right away but given time they'll eventually warm up to you" I explained. "B-but but" she blurted out before I put my finger on her lips " shh the decision has been made, its too late now" I said grinning a bit. But what I didn't notice is that her face was turning from a neon green to a dark forest green until she feinted in my arms "nice one Obsidian" I said shaking my head.

I carried Peridot out of the room and out of the temple door. Everyone was waiting around for my return however they're faces soon turned from happiness to a more cynical look. I walked over and layed her in the couch and let her rest, I turned around to see everyone was still staring at me "what?" I asked loudly. "What do you mean? _What?_" Pearl said with her hands on her hips. "you just put one of the gems that just tried to destroy the earth by activating kindergarten on our couch!" she shouted. Then Garnet stepped in-front of Pearl and cut her off. "Was it a success?" she asked calmly. I looked back down at the now sleeping Peridot "to an extent. Her path to redemption will be tough and with many hardships. But I don't think we'll have to worry about her anymore and besides, she's a softie behind that hard exterior." I said looking back up at the others. "does that mean she'll be staying here with us?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes. "That's not up to me buddy" I said lowering my self to his level and ruffling his hair. He then looked at Garnet with the same face "can she? Please?" he said staring into her eyes. Her lips quivered a bit until she turned away "fine" she stated calmly. "But Garnet! Shes an enemy-" Garnet put her hand in-front of Pearls face "we'll have to keep a close eye on her then" Garnet said to her looking over her shoulder. "fine" Pearl finally said looking a bit angry. I turned to Lapis who was sitting behind everyone on one of the bar stools "what about you Lapis?" she looked up at me "I don't know". "Lapis I know you don't like her but you have to give her a chance. You and I both know what would happen if she were to go back" I tried to explain to her. Just like Peridot she flinched at the thought. "Before we do anything we need to figure out where they're going to stay" I said scratching my chin. "Lapis could stay in Pearl's room" Steven offered. "It has lots of water for her" he finished. "Good idea Steven! I hope you don't mind Pearl." I said looking at her with a pleading smile. "Well I don't see why not. But only if she minds her own business" she answered. "Does that sound agreeable Lapis?" I asked. "Seems okay with me." she said with a shrug. "Alright, now where can she stay?" I asked pointing at Peridot. "not in my room" Amethyst blurted "she'll mess up my room by cleaning it." she said crossing her arms. I looked at Garnet "no, she might mess with all the bubbled gems we have stored" she explained. "Well I guess she'll have to stay out here in the house with me and Steven." I concluded. I clapped my hands together "well enough chit chat, I got to get dinner ready." I put my hand on Lapis's shoulder which made her blush a bit "Lapis would you mind helping me?" I asked. She nodded instantly and a smile broke on her face "yes please!"

_Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I've been gone for a while so sorry for that! Also tell me if you don't like something! Its been a while so I may be a bit rusty. __Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._


	19. Reforemed

_hi guys so let me explain a few things. This is a version of the episode "Reformed". In regards to Peridot this takes place a couple of weeks after her start to redemption so the gems have started to warm up to her a bit. Anyway enjoy!_

It's a sunny day out and Greg's van has broken down again and him and Pearl are attempting to fix it. Me and Steven are sitting in the sand looking at his phone "sniffling croissant, you know me so well internet" he said to himself. "What is this even about?" I thought to myself. "Hey guys!" Steven shout towards his father and Pearl "Yeah Steven?" Greg replied. "you guys should take this online survey! It tells you what character you are from crying breakfast friends!" he said sounding excited. "Uhh why?" Pearl asked sounding sort of confused. Its just fun to see yourself as a cartoon character." he explained. "Like weeping eggcup who's neurotic and uptight or pinning grape-fruit the sensitive older one wishes he was a better role-model" he finished. I laughed a little because he described them both. "Maybe we can do that after we fix the van" Greg proposed. Steven looked at me "no Steven, I don't think I could even begin to understand that show." I said still trying to figure out the premise of that show. "Awww!" she said sounding disappointed. "Look I wont do the survey but I'll help you find someone else okay?" I offered. His face lit up "You will? Thanks! Lets go find someone now" he said starting to get up. "Okay lets go. Maybe Amethyst is around?".

We made a our way up the porch stairs and went in the the house "speak of the devil" I mused. "Oh hey guys! Is there any more engine oil? I need it for this sandwich" she said holding a mountain of food. I face palmed "Amethyst you don't eat engine oil. Its for cars not to eat." I explained. "Well is there anymore of it?" she asked completely dismissing what I just said. "Dad probably has some outside but you have to take this online quiz!" he said pulling out his phone "which crying breakfast friend are you?". "That show is really weird. Who wants to watch a show about people crying?" she asked him. Steven was on the verge of tears " I do!" he said looking deeply hurt. "Okay okay. Whats the first question?" she said giving in. "do you act without thinking?" he asked her. "That one is a bit obvious" I mused. "Nope" she answered as she exploded the mustard all over her sandwich "Never. "Are afraid of taking risks and trying new things?" Steven asked. Amethyst shoved the sandwich all the way in her mouth "Terrified" she answered with her mouth full and obviously not taking it seriously. "Amethyst are you taking this seriously?" Steven asked ironically. "Of course" she answered untruthfully. "Are you insecure about your relationships and how you're perceived by other people?" he asked. "What kind of a survey is this?" I wondered. "no...yes? Whats the right answer?" she asked him. "There is no right answer you're just supposed to answer honestly" he explained. "Nah I'm bored" she said heading for the temple door. "but wait! I still have loads more probing personal questions to ask" he said heading after her. "Id better follow too" I said to myself. Amethyst opened the door to find Garnet and Peridot standing inside. "What are you guys doing in my room?" she asked looking a bit mad. "Garnet asked me if I could help find a corrupted gem she saw" Peridot explained. "We followed it through the tunnel it made in the rock" Garnet said pointing up at a gaping hole above us. "Yeah right" Amethyst said crossing her arms obviously not liking the situation. "What does it look like?" I asked a bit concerned. "Its similar to the description of what Pearl saw slinking through the temple" she explained. "You saw the slinker!?" Steven exclaimed. "I thought we agreed that there was no slinker and we weren't going to call it the slinker." Amethyst said still not happy about whats happening. "Yes we did but now its undeniable the creature exists and that Steven's name stuck" she stated calmly. "Yes!" Steven said like he accomplished something huge. "No!" Amethyst shouted "look why don't you just let me look for it?" she offered. "Because you won't" Garnet stated as she started to walk forward. Me and Steven followed "she has a point you know" I said as we walked by her. We traversed the endless piles of junk until a sound buzzed from Peridot's hand screen "its close." she whispered to Garnet. Garnet looked around a bit until she stopped at a pile of junk and picked it up. A giant hole was underneath "jeez. I wonder how many holes are around the temple?" I asked myself studying the hole. "Aah! Look Steven!" Amethyst shouted "I'm a bercader" she said putting on a gas mask. "A what?" I asked. She then pulled a skull out of the mask "look there's a prize inside!". "Shhh! Keep quiet." she whispered. We started to walk again searching for any other signs of the slinker. Garnet put down the mass of junk she was still carrying. "oh Garnet, stern but practical. Just like spilled milk. Your not still on about that dumb cartoon are you? Amethyst asked now sounding a bit annoyed. "Amethyst don't be mean. He just a kid you know" I asked her. "Oh right the quiz!" he remembered. "Do you get defensive when people ask you questions about the feelings you prefer to keep hidden?" he asked reading from his phone. "Don't get all _psychological_ on me Steven." She sapped at him with a menacing glare. "Uhhh. Sorry?" he asked like he didn't know what he did. Then we heard a rattle like sound, sort of like that of a snake. "there!" Garnet shouted shooting her gauntlets at the suspected pile. When they hit the gauntlets exploded and there was little left of the pile. "Did you get it?" Amethyst asked. Garnet looked at her and then paused "No" she answered simply. Amethyst ran to assess the damage "aww! I think my favorite round thing was in there!" she said digging in the pile. "I'll get you a new round thing" Garnet said walking away to inspect a different area and Peridot followed. "Ugh! This is my stuff your messing with!" she shouted "if its gonna get wrecked, I'm going to be the one to wreck it!" she said kicking her stuff off the pile. "See! That's how its don-!?" she gasped before being taken in the pile. "Amethyst!" I shouted before smoke came pouring out of the pile. Steven and I rushed over to where she was to see her gem protruding from the ground. "Amethyst got poofed!" Steven said on the verge of tears. "damn, we should have been more careful." I said to myself now realizing the danger of the mission. "Slinker!" Garnet shouted and ran to find it. "Peridot! Come here!" I shouted to her motioning her to come closer. "I need you to assess the damage of her gem" I explained. "Of course" she said as she made her hand screen. Garnet came back by us "Garnet?" Steven asked struck with grief. "Steven remember, our bodies are only an illusion. Amethyst will be fine." Garnet said trying to make him feel better. "Bu-bu-but Pearl took two whole weeks to come back! I already miss Amethyst so much" the tears now flowing. "Don't worry, she'll be back before you know it" Garnet said in her most calming voice. "Her gem has taken no damage. She'll be just fine" Peridot said also trying to reassure him. The gem started to glow "Wow Garnet, I didn't think you meant that literally" I mused aloud. The gem floated up in the air and shone a brilliant light until Amethyst was formed in the air however, something was off. Although I couldn't put my finger on it. She slowly floated to the ground and I was right. She had feet for hands "looks like you grew a few feet since last time I saw you" Steven said nudging Amethyst's arm. "What does that mean?" Peridot whispered to me obviously not understanding the joke. "Its a joke. I'll explain it later" I replied. "That was fast, even for you" Garnet said scolding Amethyst. "It's no big deal. I don't wanna keep my biggest fan waiting" she said standing on her feet where her hands should be. "Hmm..." Garnet sighed. "Okay okay we got a linker to catch!" Amethyst said cartwheeling away. Steven tried to as well but he just fell over.

We all started on the search again and for a while we couldn't find anything until Amethyst shouted "hey guys! Over here!". We came running over and found a tunnel dug into the wall. We entered and started on our way through. "Your new form is really interesting" Steven said. "That's one word for that." I mused. "Thanks Steven." she said not really listening. "I didn't even know you could come back this different." he said studying her a bit "Thanks Steven." she said once more now sounding more annoyed. "So why'd you come back with four legs?" he asked "Cause I like walking!" she answered loudly going on all fours and speeding up. "Wow, I want four legs too!" Steven said sounding excited. "No. you don't." I said shooting down his hopes "Amethyst rushed her regeneration, she should of taken more time" Garnet explained. "Like Pearl?" Steven asked comparing them. "Yes, Pearl put a bit more thought on how she came back." Garnet said as she thought about it. "I would concur however, from what you've told me she took longer that needed" I said thinking about it as well. "Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!" you know I can hear you!" Amethyst shouted and pushed her hair away revealing a giant ear. "I'm sorry I'm not Pearl with her fancy form and her clean room with no monsters in it-!" she was cut of as the slinker fell on her crushing her. "Amethyst?!" Steven shouted worriedly. We all jumped down the hole created by the slinker. "Amethyst gem!" Steven exclaimed. "Don't worry Steven, now she'll have a chance to come back in a better form" I said trying dispel his worry. As soon as I ended my sentence her gem started to glow once again. "Or not" I said not amused at all. She looked quite different when she appeared "Your right this is much better" she said as I realized that she was impersonating Pearl. "She's doing Pearl!" Steven laughed. "Hmm..." Garnet did silently scolding her once again. "Reforming at this speed is starting to affect her form" Peridot whispered explaining in my ear. "I know lets hope this doesn't go too far" I whispered back. We finally exited the tunnel and entered another area of Amethyst's room. "Hey Garnet!" she said catching up with the stoic gem. "What do you think of my new look Garnet?" she asked like a child. "I'm more like Pearl now! isn't it wonderful?" she said not realizing how ludicrous she looks ."I feel Practically perfect!" she said singing and spinning as she walked. "We need to focus on listening for the creature." Garnet said trying to get Amethyst to stop. "Oh but I cant focus! All these rocks are different sizes. Well have to organize them by shape and color. Didn't anyone tell nature how I want it to look?" she said trying to do her best to impersonate Pearl and obsession with minute details. Steven laughed. Garnet stopped him "Don't encourage her.". Amethyst took this opportunity to continue to make fum of Pearl "But I need encouragement Garnet! I need everyone's constant approval. In need to loquaciously converse so I can show off how _smart_ I am." Steven ran up to her "You can converse with me! Lets finish that quiz!" he said pulling his phone out again. "Do you need to plan ahead before you act?" he asked reading off of the phone "Oh thoroughly" she said with a fancy voice. "Do you obsess over little details?" he asked reading the next question "Completely entirely!" she answered with the same voice. "Wow your so method. Next time can you come back as me?" Steven asked hoping she would. Garnet cut in "This is not a good choice for your form." she said sounding serous. Amethyst obviously blowing it off "Lighten up Garnet cant you take a joke?". "It isn't funny Amethyst. You made yourself ridiculous." I explained. "Ridiculous!?" Amethyst shouted at me. "Keep your voice down, the creature" Garnet said trying to calm her down. "You wanted me to be more like Pearl and now I am!" she shouted explaining her form. "Pearl would of take her regeneration seriously" Garnet pointed out. "My form is my business" Amethyst said childishly. "Its my business when it affects the strength of the team" Garnet also pointed out. "So what I'm not strong enough?" Amethyst just finished before the slinker grabbed her and pulled her away. She grabbed on a broken stone pillar "Are you saying I'm weak!?" was she could say before she was overpowered and pulled away.

Smoke emanated from where she was signaling that she retreated into her gem. "Is it weird I'm getting numb to this?" Steven said running over to the gem. I put my hand on his shoulder "no, I don't think so". Her gem started to glow again and the form was unstable to the point of looking like just straight up goo. The form came together into a form in which she had one huge arm and and a huge leg. "Hey you know I wasn't feeling this at first. But I think it might be coming around." she said marveling at her new form. "Yo Steven I seem straight" she said posing. Steven looked afraid "Does that new form, hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "Uh, no" she said looking confused. "Hey Garnet how'd you like to mix it up with this? Just a little something I threw together, you know." trying to sound cool. "This form isn't sustainable Amethyst." Garnet said obviously mot amused. "But your the one that said I needed to be stronger!" she shouted angrily. The slinker made noises in our area "Okay if its my monster then I'll deal with it!" Amethyst said barreling at the location of the sound. Amethyst busted a pillar in her way and ran through "Amethyst!" Steven shouted as we ran after her. Sounds of fighting were everywhere. Garnet grabbed Steven and jumped over a wall. I grabbed Peridot in my arms and jumped over as well. We landed safely and I let go of Peridot "you know I could of gotten over myself" she said blushing hard. "Yeah but it was faster right?" I replied."Stay behind me!" Garnet said to Steven as we ran through another tunnel. "Amethyst!" Steven shouted. She tumbled with the beast until she slammed it into a pillar however she was slowly being over powered. "Let it go!" Garnet shouted worried about her safety. "No, you wanted me to be stronger. I'm doing it! I'm being what you want!" she shouted back refusing to back down. "I don't want this!" Garnet explained. "What do you want? Just tell me and I'll do that!" she asked Garnet. "I cant tell you, you have to figure this out for yourself!" Garnet answered. "She cant! She doesn't want to think about herself!" Steven realized. "What?" she shouted before being overpowered and poofed again. The gem launched in the air and Steven caught it "Good catch" Garnet said praising him . We eventually came back after agreeing that it was unsafe to keep looking for it."I knew that thing was real. When Amethyst gets back we have to go find it!" she said sounding primed for a search. She walked over to Steven who was laying on the couch holding Amethyst's gem "How long has it been?" "Four hours" Steven answered. "Four hours!" she exclaimed. "She never taken so long" she said sounding worried. "Wait, how long does she usually take?" I asked out of curiosity. "A half an hour at most" Pearl replied."What is she doing in there?" she asked Garnet. "I'm not sure. I was to hard on her" she said with some regret. "Don't regret it Garnet. She needed to be shown that she has to take her form seriously" I explained to her dispelling some of her guilt. The gem started to glow like before "Oh, oh! she's coming back! Alright everyone be supportive." The gem floated in the air and slowly formed Amethyst. "What?" she asked. "Aww you barely changed." Steven said kind of dissapointed. "Steven!" Pearl scorned him. "Its perfect" Garnet suddenly said. She slowly looked up at me "it suits you beautifully. I'm glad you made that choice" I answered. She blushed and looked away "Eh whatev' its just what feels right" Amethyst said trying to blow it off and sound cool. "That's why its perfect" Garnet explained. "It is a marked improvement. You finally fixed that shoulder strap that's always bugged me!" Pearl said sounding thoroughly impressed "Welcome back!" Steven said giving her a hug. "Well done Amethyst!" Pearl joined in. "Knock it off." she sounding uncomfortable. Garnet joined in "We gotta go find the slinker!" she said still trying to get out. "No its hug time" Steven said said putting his foot down. "ugh this is so dumb!" she said sounding like she didn't like it. But I saw her face and I could tell she silently was enjoying it.

_This chapter took a bit to make so sorry the wait. I hoped you liked it! More episodes will altered to fit new characters and Obsidian so if it seems similar its because it is! :p . __Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


	20. Sworn to the Sword

_I'm so sorry! I haven't been on here in while. I've just been working on other stories with Steven universe and other shows and also my own original story so I've been a bit busy. Anyway back to the story! _

Its about noon and Steven is having a "jam" session with Connie on one of the temple statue's hands. I'm in the kitchen brewing some coffee for me and Lapis. She has really come to like coffee, maybe even a little too much. "How have you liked it here so far? Is Pearl being nice?" I asked her while we waited for it to brew. "Its been fine. She has quite a few rules but all of them are reasonable" she answered. "That's not what I meant. I was told that they had you trapped in a mirror for quite a long time. How are you dealing with that?" I asked more accurately. "oh... that. Well at first when Steven released me I was furious. I was on a unfamiliar planet and my gem was cracked so I couldn't fly home. When I saw the others I instantly blamed them,probably because there weren't any others I could blame for my being trapped there" she explained. "later I kind of tried to use the entire ocean to build a pillar to go home but even with all that I couldn't. But once again Steven helped me and fixed my gem" she turned to show me her gem. "although the process was a little disgusting he helped me a second time without hesitation and after thanking him I flew in to space. On the way to home-world I pondered what had happened and came to the conclusion that it wasn't their fault I was there neither did they even know I was in there. So yeah I'm over it and I've started a new slate" she finished. By the time she was done the coffee maker went off signaling it was done. "I'm glad that you came to that conclusion, you know how much I hate grudges over things that could solved through just speaking to one another" I said sipping on my coffee. "I do all to well" she answered sipping her coffee as well. Just then Steven burst through the door with Connie in tow. "Pearl, Pearl where are you!?" he shouted. "Steven I'm right here there's now need to shout" she answered standing walking towards him from the couch. "I want you to teach Connie to sword fight!" he shouted barely even containing his excitement. This caught my attention and leaned over the counter to listen in on this conversation "You want me to do what?" Pearl asked like she didn't hear him correctly. "You should train Connie to sword fight, she's already so good!" he explained. "Steven!" Connie said trying to get him to stop. But you are! You helped me fight the robot floaty thing, she took down that evil clone of herself, umm... those mean seagulls just now" he explained to further prove his point. "Do you think this a good idea?" Lapis asked leaning beside me. Its seems she was interested as well "Maybe, but lets just see where this will go" I answered. "Your awfully young to begin something like this, but I suppose I was only a few thousand years when I began fighting alongside Rose Quartz" Pearl pondered. Connie raised her hand "yes Connie?" Pearl asked. "Please I wanna learn! I mean I don't know what will happen in the future, but if something dangerous come along I don't want to be a burden I want to help! I wanna be there for Steven to fight by his side! The earth is my home to cant I help protect it?" Connie finished. Pearl was almost crying "Oh, Okay" she answered shakily. She stood up and wiped her tears " If that's how you feel we should get started then we should get started right away" she said walking to the warp pad. "Woohoo!" Steven shouted running over to it as well. "Wait now?" Connie asked a bit uneasily. She followed and they all warped out. "So what do you think?" Lapis asked once more. She has the will to fight, however having the will to fight is different than being able to fight" I answered. Do you think Pearl should teach her? Shouldn't you instead? She asked. "From what Garnet has told me she is an accomplished sword fighter so I don't think she is ill-qualified, but Garnet has also told me she is a bit obsessed with rose quartz so that could affect Connie's training" I explained. "So shouldn't you train her instead?" she asked once more. "No, lets see how this goes and if something happens I will intervene, until then I will just watch" I concluded. "Anyway, what do you want to do? Its the peak of the day and its nice out. Do you want to go swimming in the ocean?" I offered. "Well it sounds like fun but I have a question" she said putting her coffee on the counter and crossing her arms. "Are you going to wear that hood in the water too?" she asked loudly while pointing at me. "I haven't seen your face since we split up and I'm not doing anything with you until I see your face" she said putting her foot down. "Well I..." she cut me off before I could finish. "Well nothing take it off or we're not going anywhere" she said sounding more and more annoyed. Look maybe one day I'll take it off but today isn't the day." I sighed looking at the ground "I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for that" I said staring at the seems of the floorboards. We stood in silence for a moment until Lapis clapped her hands together "well it was worth a try! Lets go swimming huh? Its been a few days since I've been able to get into the ocean" she said walking out the door trying to break the awkwardness. "Maybe one day..." I said to myself still standing there. Lapis popped in the door "Come on! We don't have all day!" she shout waving for me to get going. "Yeah yeah" I said walking to the door. "Lets have some fun!"

later that night I was sitting on the porch as usual " hmm its a bit cloudy tonight so the stars aren't coming in very good. The screen door slammed and I jumped. "A little jumpy are we?" said Peridot standing there with her face absorbed in her hand screen. "You just scared me that's all." I replied turning back to the sky. "do you do this every night?" she asked leaning next to me on the railing. "I do. When the stars are out the view just is so... breathtaking" I answered. "But tonight the clouds are blocking them" I explained. "So how have you been?" I asked her. "I've been fine so far. The gems are quite hospitable especially Garnet." she answered. "Yeah once you get to know her Garnet is a real softie." I said chuckling. There was a bit of silence before she spoke again "Hey do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked suddenly. "Sure what is it?" I answered. "how is your face?" she asked out of the blue. "What do you mean?" I asked so she could clarify "I have the whole database of all of the gems that were criminals on home-world so... I have all the known information on you." she finished. I was caught off guard for a moment but regained myself quickly. There was a small silence before I spoke "So how much is there?" I asked worriedly. "Enough to know what happened. There's even a video but I couldn't watch it through to the end." she cringed and shuddered at the thought. "Thats probably better for you. No one should have to endure that. Even just the thought of it" I said reassuring her. "But are you alright?" she asked once more. "Yeah I'm fine. That happened a long time ago." I said reassuring her further. "But I got a favor to ask." I said looking at her right in the eyes. "Yeah?" she asked raising an eyebrow "I don't want anyone else to know this so could you just keep it between us?" I asked. "Sure I didn't plan on telling the rest anyway. But I don't its healthy to keep this inside." she answered. "Anyway goodnight, I'm going to go try sleeping. According to Amethyst its very enjoyable. See ya tomorrow" she said closing the door behind her as she walked back inside. "good night" I said softly.

_A week later _

Its early in the morning and me and Lapis are making breakfast. Just your standard eggs and bacon nothing to special. "Steven how do you want your eggs?" I asked not looking up from the pan with the eggs making a loud hissing sound as they hit the surface of the pan. "Steven?" I asked looking up to see him engrossed in a book titled _How to talk to people._ "what ya reading there bud?" I asked walking up behind him. "Oh! Obsidian. Its just a book on how to help me talk to people" he explained. "And who are we trying to talk to?" I asked now a bit curious. "Its... Connie" he said sadly. "Why? you talk to her all the time" I said trying to figure out whats going on. "Its just that Pearl makes her train all the time and I just think this is all getting out of hand" Steven said looking worried. "Well what if I came today?" I offered. He lit up "would you? That would be awesome if you could" he replied. "Yeah don't worry" I answered with a smile. Just then the screen door slammed and Connie was standing there. I gotta finish making breakfast so I'll be right back." I said walking over to Lapis. So whats up with him?" She asked. "He thinks Connie's training is getting out of hand." I answered. We both went quiet and I started to over hear the conversation. "Connie" Steven said trying to get her attention. "Hey Steven" she replied walking by. "Connie wait!" Steven said still attempting to get her attention. "Huh?" she turned looking confused. Pearl's door opened "Ah right on time" she said sounding impressed. "Can we talk for a moment?" Steven asked. "Sure, whats up?" she said sounding like she wanted to know what was wrong. "We have important training to do Connie." Pearl said quietly to Connie cutting off Steven. "Yes ma'am." Connie replied. "Shes making great strides Steven, shes going to be an asset to you" Pearl said trying to reassure Steven. They then teleported using the warp pad. Steven just stood there looking very depressed. "I'll see you later Lapis" I said walking over to Steven. As I got closer the temple door opened. "Wow Garnet that was the funniest thing I've ever heard" it was Garnet and Amethyst. "Garnet master of comedy" she said walking onto the warp pad. Amethyst walked up and noticed Steven "yo Steven. Why you standing there all sad like that!?" she shouted. "Connie is taking sword fighting lessons from Pearl. But I think its getting a little to serious. She wants Connie to do all this dangerous stuff for me" he explained. Garnet looked up at me standing behind Steven. "Why wasn't I told about this?" she asked sounding a bit upset. "I thought it was a good idea so I didn't tell you". She sighed "well what you said makes sense" Garnet said sitting down in front of Steven on the steps of the warp pad. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Is there something I should know Garnet?" I asked starting to regret my decision. "Back during the war Pearl took pride on risking her own destruction for your mother. She put rose quartz over everything. Over logic, over consequence, over her own life" she explained. It was obvious this affected Steven greatly and I knew why. "I picked him up we have to go do something!" I said before we warped out. We warped to the stadium and Steven started to run to arena part was. It was seconds before he was out of my sights. "Jeez, for a little kid he sure goes fast" I mused. I followed him and we stopped at an entrance in the stands. "Steven I'll wait here. If something bad does happen I will come okay?" I said as he went towards Connie. "Now let us begin!" Pearl said as she activated her gem and manipulated the clouds to form a mist on the arena. "This does look dangerous however I don't think I need to step in right now." I said examining the battle. Sounds of battle started with the clang of blades and Connie's sounds of effort. I can also hear Steven yell Connie's name as well. "This mist sure sucks I'd much rather be able to see all the fighting rather than bits and pieces." I complained to myself. "Steven!" I heard Pearl's voice say as the mist dissipated. "Steven don't interfere. She need to take me on herself!" she shouted picking up her sword. "Why? we're a team! Shes the strawberry and he's the biscuit! And that makes us jam buds!" the both shouted back. "What?" I asked myself as I processed what they just said. It was clear that Pearl had some difficulty with it as well. They both charged Pearl catching her a bit off guard. Connie started to swing her blade as soon as Pearl got in range. For a bit all Pearl could do was parry but Pearl soon snapped out of it and tried to do a quick spin slash but Connie spun and Steven's shield absorbed the blow. Connie then slid under Pearl to get behind her. Then they both jumped at Pearl but this was they're mistake. Pearl saw the opening and knocked them both to the ground. Pearl's breathing was elevated and she looked tired "No! In a real battle Steven wont be there to save you!" she shouted. "Yes I will" he answered shouting back. "Steven you don't know that" she said dismissing him. "Yes I do! If Connie going to fight were going to fight together!" he explained. "That's right!" Connie shouted agreeing with him. "You shouldn't be any where near the fight your too important" Pearl said sound agitated. It was clear that this was escalating quickly and I need to intervene. "I am not!" he shouted. "Yes you are!" she shouted angrily. "No!" he shouted. she snapped "Why wont you let me do this for you rose!?" after she said that there was complete silence, the only sound you could hear were my footsteps. "I mean why wont you let Connie do this for you". She looked up at me and her voice trailed off. I walked casually over to the group and I could see her wiping away tears. "That's enough for today" Pearl said as she walked over to the edge of the arena and sat on the cliff. "Guys why don't you go back to the beach house, Lapis made breakfast for you both" I said insisting that they go. "Okay, lets go Connie" Steven said taking her hand and running up the stadium stairs towards the warp pad. I walked over and sat down next Pearl "Hi". She didn't reply and we sat in silence for a few minutes until she broke the silence. "I just... wanted to train Connie to help protect Steven" she started to say. "Yeah but all that talk that Connie's life meant nothing and Steven's life is worth everything made Steven anxious and this was the end result." I explained. We gems can regenerate if we die. However Connie is human once she's dead... she stays dead, there's no coming back." I finished. "I just wanted to protect him. He's the only reminder of Rose I have and I don't want to lose that" she said with tears forming. "Did rose make you feel like nothing?" I asked. "No, she made me feel like I was everything" she said starting to blush. "I know what you mean. You guys are like that to me." I said looking at the sunset. "How so?" pearl asked with tears still in her eyes. You all are precious to me. I don't have anything else but you guys. You guys are like a family to me. I explained. "Oh" pearl said shakily."Look Pearl." I wiped away her tears "You can't keep these feeling bottled up. Otherwise you'll explode much worse than this." I explained. "So what do I do?" she asked. "Come talk to me. you'll feel a lot better when all that weight is lifted of your shoulders." I said showing her that she wasn't alone on this. I stood up and she did as well. She suddenly came up to me and leaned on me. I wrapped my arms around her. She was cold, really cold almost ice cold. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. I could see my reflection in her pale blue eyes. I felt her chest pounding and mine was too. I could tell she was slowly getting closer but she suddenly pulled away. We stood in an awkward silence until she clapped her hands together "Okay! so we'll make them both knights!" she exclaimed happily. "Connie's already an expert but Steven has a lot of catching up to do. Oh I cant wait until we do the mid-air and underwater dueling exercises!" she said imagining it as she walked towards the warp pad. "Umm... Pearl how about we keep them on the ground?" I asked walking with her. "How do you expect them to fight in the air?" She asked me seeing if I had a better idea. "Pearl they can't fly nor can they jump that high. how are we going to accomplish that?" I asked. "That's a good question". She said putting her hand on her chin. "How about we go home?" I offered. "I'm sure everyone is waiting for us". "I guess your right but this isn't over. I will figure out a way" she stated matter-of-factly. "Lets hope you don't"

_hi guys sorry its been so long. You can blame me for working on other stories than this one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get more chapters up but don't quote me on the pls .Remember if you have some advice or some criticism about the story please don't hesitate to comment. Thanks in advance and see ya next time._

_-Joe_


End file.
